Guardians Will Never Fail You
by Emilie Brown
Summary: Rose Hathaway-Mazur is an Italian Princess who is moving to California and is guarded by none other than Dimitri Belikov. When tragedy strikes it is up to Dimitri to protect the ones he love. Will he succeed by the motto that Guardians Will Never Fail You or will he indeed fail? Tune in to find out. *Adopted from Breebh14.*
1. Chapter 1

**This FanFiction chapters 1-27 were written by Breebh14. I Emilie Brown have adopted this story from her and State that chapters 1-27 are hers. Chapter 28 and up belong solely to me! :D**

* * *

**Guardians Will Never Fail You**

"Hello mama," I said bitterly.

"Rose sit up straight!" Janine Hathaway commanded, "You're a princess!"

"We're on a private jet, no one but the guards can see us!"

"Speaking of guardians," my mother said, "when we arrive in Italy you have to pick one."

"WHAT? Mama I'm twenty-five, I don't need someone to protect me!"

"You just moved to California, and _you_ require _plenty_ of protection. All of the guardians are your age Rose."

"I don't want this."

"It is what your father would have wanted."

That shut me up. My father, Abe Mazur, died in Los Angeles twenty years ago. He was where I got my American roots. My mother is Queen Janine Hathaway of Italy. Her parents were the king and queen of Italy before her, and because it was tradition, I am next in line.

My full name is Rose Hathaway-Mazur. Because I am Italian and American, my dark brown hair goes to my waist. I am currently five foot seven and have dark brown eyes that turn black when I am angry. I have healthy curves that any girl would kill for and men flirt with me all of the time. If you asked me, I would say that I was hot.

My mother pays for my new house in LA, and she pays all of my bills. The house has seven bedrooms with bathrooms, four single bathrooms, two dining rooms, three kitchens, four living rooms with fireplaces, a movie theater, a music room, three garages, and an inside pool and Jacuzzi.

Everyone tells me that I am living the dream, but I'm not. I still have a job even though I don't have any bills, and being a princess doesn't help my life at all. My mother pesters me about living in the palace, but I'm too hyper to do delicate princess stuff all day. In other words, the palace is boring. The only thing interesting in Italy is the scenery.

Six hours and eight iced coffee lattes later, the jet landed in Italy.

"Come on Rose, we have to go to the palace now! Being late leaves a bad impression!" my mom lectured.

"Yes mama." I huffed.

The limo sat outside of the jet. The driver opened the door when I approached it.

"Good afternoon Princess."

"Anything but when I'm with my mom Jeff."

The drive to the palace was quiet. I listened to my ipod while my mom talked on her phone. When we arrived at the palace, I sighed in relief. I was finally able to get some sleep-

"Rose, we have to pick your guardian now!" my mom yelled, "I guess you'll have to stay in what you're wearing."

"I just want to go to sleep! My outfit is perfectly fine!"

I was wearing a red shirt that said 'DON'T MESS WITH THE PRINCESS' in black, a black miniskirt, and black stilettos. I followed my mom into the palace wearing a frown. When we reached the meeting room, she faced me.

"Do you remember what I told you?" she said.

"Separate them by what I am and start from there."

"Amanda," my mother said, calling her assistant, "how many men are in there?"

"Twenty-one your highness." Amanda replied, putting on my tiara.

"I have to wear the tiara?" I questioned my mother.

"Yes Rose," my mom answered, "let's go."

We entered the room and twenty-one men immediately bowed. My mom went into the interview room while I addressed the group.

"Okay," I said, "I need Italians on the left and Americans on the right."

The men went to their assigned spots, but one stood in the center. I walked over to him.

"I guess that you aren't Italian or American?"

"No your highness," he replied in a deep accented voice, "I am Russian."

I studied him. He had deep chocolate brown eyes and a shaved chin. His dark brown hair went to his shoulders. He was taller than I was, with stilettos on I still could not look directly in his eyes. I noticed that his arms were muscular but not too thick. In my definition, this man was hot!

"What is your name?"

"Dimitri Belikov."

"Well Dimitri," I said, "it looks like you're first, follow me."

Dimitri simply nodded, so I walked into the interview room.

"You can sit down if you want to."

Dimitri sat on a chair and I went to sit next to my mother. I began to ask the questions.

"What is your full name?"

"Dimitri Belikov."

"When were you born?"

"July 13, 1986."

"No way, my birthday is the day before yours."

"Great."

"Where were you born?"

"Russia."

"Are you married?"

"Is that question on the paper?" Dimitri wondered.

"It is now." I winked.

"Not yet." he said, winking back.

I blushed. "Do you have any tattoos?"

"No."

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"I like to sing, read, and swim."

"Would you ever have sexual intercourse with my daughter?" my mom interrupted.

"MAMA!" I screamed, horrified. "I apologize for her."

Dimitri's mouth hung open. "Umm…"

"Well would you?" my mother pressed.

"This is embarrassing!" I complained.

"I'd have to say yes." Dimitri answered.

My mom stared at Dimitri, Dimitri stared at me, and I blushed once again.

I spoke first. "Dimitri you can go back to the meeting room. I'll say who my guardian is at the end of the interviews."

Dimitri nodded and left the room.

"Mom I choose him."

"What?"

"He sounds fun; I don't want a boring guardian! I bet Dimitri will be the most honest man here. The others will just tell us what we want to hear."

"What's wrong with that?"

"It means that they're not real."

"We'll see."

We interviewed the other twenty men, asking them the seven questions that we had asked Dimitri. At least half of the Italians were dating someone, and some of the Americans were married. I didn't want to endanger a man who had someone that loved them at home. That left eight men. Six of them had weird hobbies like making honey or collecting coins. The two men left over were Dimitri and Anthony Davis.

"I think we should go with Anthony." my mom said.

"Mama, when I asked him why he had a long scar on his cheek, he said that he had gotten it from a knife. I'd be afraid to go to sleep with him in my house!"

"Okay."

"Then Dimitri it is."

I walked into the meeting room.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Dimitri Belikov, you are my new guardian. Thank you all for coming."

The men filed out of the door as Dimitri followed me up the stairs to the bedrooms.

"Here's the plan." I told him. "We're spending the night here and in the morning we're going to California. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Your room is next to mine. We'll learn more about each other tomorrow morning. Good night."

"Good night Princess." Dimitri replied. He opened his door and walked into his room.

I stared at his butt; it was too cute to not look at. I went into my room, put on my sports bra and booty shorts and went to bed.

* * *

**To be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter written by Breebh14**

* * *

**Guardians Will Never Fail You**

The next morning I woke up wanting to go back to sleep. Instead of lying back down, I went to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth and hair, I left my room to go eat breakfast with my mom and Dimitri. When I reached the dining room my mother was the only one there.

"Where's Dimitri?" I asked her.

"I guess he's still sleeping." she replied.

"I'll go get him."

I went back up the stairs and knocked on Dimitri's door.

"Dimitri?"

He opened the door. "Yes?"

"We're…having breakfast…if you want you can um join us." I stammered.

I was stammering because Dimitri didn't have a shirt on, and he had a six pack.

"Are you okay?" Dimitri asked me, opening the door completely and stepping out into the hallway.

"Um, yeah I'm fine; it's just really hot in this palace. They should really get the AC fixed don't you think?"

I locked eyes with Dimitri. His chocolate eyes gazed into my brown ones.

"Yeah it is hot in here." he agreed.

I found myself blushing. "My mom's waiting for us."

I turned on my heel and walked downstairs to the dining room. I heard Dimitri following me.

"Good morning your highness." his deep voice greeted my mother.

"_Good_ _morning_." she said, staring at his six-pack.

"Mom he's twenty years younger than you, it is not happening."

"I know," my mom replied, "but look at them, they don't even look real!"

"For the second time Dimitri, I apologize for my mother."

"It's cool."

Paulo, the chef, came into the room. "Princess Nicki, we've missed you! Mikey couldn't stop talking about the day you'd get here!"

"And _where is _Mikey?" I said loudly.

"I'm right here Princess." he yelled, running into the room.

"Come here kid!" I squealed.

Mikey sat on my lap. "I have something for you." he whispered, but everyone heard him.

"And what is it?"

He motioned for me to closer so he could whisper in my ear. When I moved closer, Mikey gave me a loud kiss on my cheek. Everyone started to laugh.

"Thank you Mikey." I laughed, kissing him on his cheek.

Mikey blushed and ran to his dad. "She kissed me papa!"

"I saw; now go clean your room."

"Yes papa!" Mikey said, running out of the room.

"Do I get a kiss?"

My smiled immediately wiped off of my face. I looked up to see Jesse Torricelli grinning at me.

"Janine, please tell me that you didn't invite him to eat breakfast with us."

"I did Rose."

"Why?"

"He's a perfect match for you!" my mama argued.

"I went on a date with him and the last thing he said to me was 'later cock raiser.'"

"It was a compliment!" Jesse said defensively.

"It was rude and offensive!" I complained.

"What does cook raiser mean?" my mother suddenly said.

Dimitri, Jesse, and I started to laugh. Dimitri fell out of his chair, which made _me_ laugh harder because he almost pulled me down with him.

"It's _cock_ raiser mom!"

"What does it mean?"

"It means that I turn him on." I explained to her.

"Oh."

"Who is _that_?" Jesse said, pointing at Dimitri.

"Dimitri Belikov, my new guardian." I told him.

"Why do _you_ need a guardian?"

"For crazy people like you." I responded. "I'm done eating so I'm going to take a shower and get dressed."

"Want some help with that shower?" Jesse said.

"Fuck off Jesse."

"To a mental image of you naked, of course." was his smart-ass remark.

I got up from the table and went to my bathroom. While the shower water got warm, I picked out my outfit. I decided to wear a green shirt that said 'YOU'D BETTER BOW' in red, black skinny jeans, and black high heeled boots. After showering, I put on my clothes and curled my hair. Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in."

Dimitri opened the door, fully dressed. "The limo is here Princess."

"Great, are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

I picked up my phone and slipped it into my purse. Dimitri followed me through the palace to the front door. My mother stood at the door.

"Dimitri," she said, "are you going to protect my daughter in every way that is possible?"

"Yes your highness."

"I'll see you in two months mom. You are still hosting the Fundraising for Fun Ball right?" I asked her.

"Of course no one else is qualified. I expect Dimitri to be there as your date."

"You can ask him, he's standing _right next to you._"

"I'd be honored to be her date, we'll be there." Dimitri's deep voice told my mom.

"Well, you two need to get going. I'll see you both in two months."

"Bye mom. Come on Dimitri."

We walked out of the palace to the limo.

"To the airport Princess?" Jeff said.

"Yepperooni."

I sat in the car and Dimitri came in after me.

* * *

**To be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

Dimitr and I were in the limo, on our way to the airport.

"Who was that guy at breakfast?" he asked me.

"Jesse Torricelli, one of the biggest jerks I have ever met."

"Because he called you a cock raiser?" Dimitri said.

"Yes," I laughed, "because he called me a cock raiser."

"He sounds rich, spoiled, and dumb."

"How do you know that?"

"My little brother Christian is rich, spoiled, and not that smart."

"What does he do?"

"Nothing. You know that makeup brand Love Trap?"

"That's the only brand I use." I replied.

"Well my mom owns it."

"Shut up, I said, shocked, "you're fucking with me!"

"I'm not fucking with you, my mom owns Love Trap." Dimitri responded, laughing.

"Two _major_ things just happened. I just learned that my guardian's mother is the owner of my favourite makeup brand, and my guardian just said fucking."

"I'm twenty-five I have a life!"

"Good, I'm glad that you aren't a boring square."

"Is that why you chose me as your guardian?"

"It wasn't the only reason."

"Then why me?"

"You were the only guy who told me the truth on every question."

"Really?"

"Yeah, when I asked the other twenty if they had a tattoo, almost half of them lied. Some of the others had a certain weirdness about them. A lot of the men who had weird hobbies. There was this one man who had a scar on his cheek. I asked him where he got it and he said that he had gotten it from a knife. That only left you."

"My hobbies aren't weird?"

"No. I like to sing and swim, and I'm a writer." I told Dimitri.

"What do you write about?"

"I write about high school, college, or after college life."

"That's great."

"So what did you do after high school?"

"Well," Dimitri said, "I went to college for six years."

"For what?"

"Business administration."

"You want to run your own business?"

"I'm going to run my mother's when she retires."

"That's cool."

The car stopped and my door opened. I stepped out of the limo and got on the jet.

"I want to know more about you." Dimitri said, sitting down next to me.

"What do you want to know?"

"Do you have any tattoos?"

"Yes, I have one on my lower back and one on my upper thigh, but they're the same. Want me to draw them for you?"

"Sure."

I reached into my laptop bag and got a notebook and pen. I drew my tattoo on the paper.

*go on my profile to see Rose's tattoo!*

"I'll show them to you when I get in my bikini."

"I will love you forever if you tell me you have a pool."

I laughed. "I have a pool."

"I will love you forever!"

Regina, the flight attendant, came over to us.

"Can I get you guys anything? A soda or a condom for example?"

Dimitri's face turned bright red, as did mine.

"No, but can I have an iced coffee latté and a green Monster?" I said to her.

"Can I have a latté too? Thanks." Dimitri replied.

Regina walked back into the kitchen.

"So tell me more about yourself." Dimitri said.

"What else do you want to know?"

"Where were you born?"

"Rome, Italy."

"Are you married?"

"No, I'm single for now."

Dimitri smiled. "What do you like to do?"

"I like to write, swim in my pool, spend time in my music room, and go clubbing until, like two in the morning."

"You go clubbing?"

"Yeah, I don't spend a lot of nights at my house. Sometimes I stay home and watch movies in my movie theatre."

"You have a movie theatre in your house?"

"Yeah."

Regina returned with our drinks.

"Is there anything else I can get you, _anything_?"

I noticed that Regina wasn't looking at me, but she seemed to be staring straight at Dimitri. He didn't know this because he was looking at me.

"Aren't you going to answer her?"

"She's not talking to me," I giggled, "she's talking to you!"

Dimitri looked at Regina. "No, I'm fine."

Regina smiled at him before going back into the kitchen. When she had disappeared, I began to laugh my ass off.

"What's so funny?"

"Do you realize what she just asked you?"

"She asked me if I needed anything."

"As in anything, including things like sex, hand jobs, or blowjobs. She meant it in a sexual way dude." I told Dimitri, opening my Monster.

"Why?"

"Are you that clueless?"

"About what?"

I reached into my purse and took out my compact. After I opened it I put it in front of Dimitri.

"What do you see?"

"My face."

"Describe your face to me, I can't see it clearly."

"Chocolaty brown eyes, thin lips, a medium-sized nose, tanned enough skin, and shoulder length dark brown hair."

"Ok."

"I still don't get it."

"Let me say this slowly," I said, "Girls… think… that you… are… hot."

"_Ohh_, and what do you think."

"I'd have to say that you are pretty sexy."

Dimitri stared at me. I could feel myself blushing, so I decided to change the subject.

"Anything else you want to know about me?"

"Yeah," Dimitri said, "where do you go when you want to be alone?"

"There's this beach in Los Angeles that no one goes to anymore. I like going there when I need to think. If you can't ever find me and I'm not answering my phone, I'm probably there. It's called Manor Beach."

"Good to know."

"Hmm. Well I'm tired so I'm going to go to sleep. You can do whatever."

"Ok."

I looked out the window and closed my eyes. A few minutes later I was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my eyes to see Regina grinning at me.

"So how is he?"

"He who? What are you talking about?" I was confused.

"How is Dimitri?"

"Ask him, he's sitting right here." I looked at Dimitri. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted to the right. I realized that I had slept on Dimitri's shoulder.

"I can't ask him how good he is at sex! I have to ask you! So how good is he?"

"I don't know, I haven't had sex with him."

"Yes! Then why is he with you?"

"He's my new guardian."

"He'll be living with you?"

"Yes."

"Damn!"

"Are we almost in California?"

"We're actually landing right now."

"Okay thanks."

Regina walked into the kitchen. I began to shake Dimitri, trying to wake him up.

"Wake up!"

Dimitri groaned. "What time is it? Where are we?"

"It is eleven thirty p.m and we are about to land in California." I told him, looking at my phone.

"Finally."

"You want to know what Regina asked me." I said, feeling the need to make small talk.

"Sure."

"She wanted to know how good you were at sex."

Dimitri spit out the water he was drinking. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I didn't know."

The pilot came from the cockpit. "We have landed Princess."

"Thank you for the ride."

"Anytime."

I took off my seatbelt and walked off the jet being followed by Dimitri. Our luggage was already loaded in the waiting limo.

I sat in the car and looked at Dimitri. I could tell that he was exhausted.

"Are you as tired as I am?" he asked me.

"I'm tired, but only because it is almost midnight."

"This time change is going to kill me tonight. O might not wake up until two o'clock tomorrow!"

"That's fine with me."

"What?"

"In my house, you can sleep for as long as you need to."

"That is the most amazing thing I have heard all day." Dimitri said.

"Of course it is."

I turned my head towards the window. Around midnight we arrived at my new house. It was a huge mansion. My house had eight bedrooms with bathrooms and two regular bedrooms.**(no bathrooms). **The rest of the house included four living rooms, three kitchens and dining rooms, a gym, a music room, movie theater, pool/jacuzzi room, and a game room in the basement. Outside of the house, ther was a big field for just about anything.

Dimitri looked out the window. "Oh…my…god."

"It's nice, isn't it?"

"Why is it so big?"

"I like my space."

I got out of the car and went to my four car garage. After opening it I ran to my red Lamborghini. The seats were black leather.

"Is that a Lamborghini?"

"Hell yeah it is."

"I'm driving that."

"Only mama can drive her baby." I countered.

"You now how to drive a motorcycle?" Dimitri said, pointing to my red Kawasaki Ninja. What can I say, red happened to be my favorite color, hence the name Rose.

"Yeperooni."

"That's unbelievable."

"Why, because I'm a girl?"

"No, because you're a princess."

I groaned. "Come on, I'll show you your room."

I went in my house through the garage door. Dimitri followed me up the stairs to his room. I went in the room to show him the electronic pad next to the bed.

"This pad is for your room. There is a speaker that you can you can use to talk to anyone in a different room. The button that says soundproof is for stuff like sex or loud music, I don't want to hear it. Now give me your hand."

Dimitri lifted his hand and I put it on the screen.

"What are you doing?"

"Scanning your hand."

"What does that do?"

"Well, this scanners information goes to the scanner that is onside of the room. You'll be able to enter the room by just a touch of your hand."

"What are these words in the slots." Dimitri asked.

"The room names or numbers. The first one says 'Rose's Room', and the button next to it is the intercom. If you press it we could have a whole conversation while we're both still in our rooms. The other five slots say 'Rooms 1,2,3,4, and 5.' When they are occupied the names appear in the slots."

"I like your house."

"Well duh."

I realized that my hand was still holding Dimitri's hand on the screen. I moved my hand away and blushed.

"My room is to the left of yours, but if you need anything just intercom me." I informed Dimitri on my way to the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Princess."

I stopped walking. "By the way, don't call me Princess, call me Rose."

"Goodnight Rose."

"Night."

I left Dimitri's room and went to mine. After stripping to my underwear, I put on a new sports bra and booty shorts. I laid down in my bed and closed my eyes.

"Rose?"

"Whaaaaattt?" I said, opening my eyes again.

"How do you turn off the lights?"

"Clap twice Dimitri."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Goodnight."

I closed my eyes again and fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up feeling extremely happy. I skipped to my bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair. After I did that, I went to the kitchen with my IPod. I put it on my docking station and We R Who We R blasted through the speakers. I checked the clock and saw that it was twelve o'clock. It was Dimitri's first day in my house so I decided to make him breakfast. Taking out all of my supplies, I chose to make Belgian waffles, eggs, and turkey bacon. Forty-five minutes and a messy kitchen later I had finished cooking. Pleased with what I had made I bounded up the stairs and knocked on Dimitri's door. He didn't answer so I went inside. However Dimitri wasn't in his bed.

"Dimitri?"

The room was still silent.

"Yo Belikov!"

Dimitri stepped out of the bathroom, his hair and torso soaking wet, with his bottom half wrapped in a towel. He looked mythical, the true picture of a Russian God. My knees became surprisingly unsteady but I used humour to cover this.

"I am not going to say sorry," I told Dimitri, smiling at his glistening abs, "because honestly, I'm not."

"Are you always this much of a flirt?"

"Yes! Anyway, breakfast is ready downstairs, but technically it's lunch because it's about to be one o'clock in the afternoon. I'll let you get dressed. Or you can come down naked. I'll see you later sweet cheeks."

I left the room and sat down on a stool in the kitchen. Because Dimitri was taking his sweet ass time-and he did have a sweet ass- I began to spin in circles.

"What are you doing?"

I stopped spinning and looked at Dimitri.

"Damn! You've got clothes on!" I exclaimed, disappointed.

"Did you think that I was going to come down here naked?"

"I was hoping that you would. For breakfast I made turkey bacon, Belgian waffles, and eggs. Dig in boy."

Dimitri sat on the stool next to me and began to put food onto his plate.

"Do you mind if some family and friends from Russia come and stay here?" he said.

"Sure, they can come, but my best friend Lissa is spending a couple of weeks here. We practically live together!"

"So what do you do all day?"

"Nothing much, I usually go shopping, watch movies, write, and hang out in my movie and pool rooms." I shrugged.

"That's it?"

"Sometimes I host wars, fights, and parties."

"What?"

"Stuff like prank wars, water fights, and Assassin."

"What is Assassin?"

"Assassin is a game that is played by two teams, usually girls against guys. Each player on the team gets a paintball gun. The team captains have to pick a paint colour to represent their team. The object of the game is to shoot as many people as possible. At the end of the game, the people left over are the winners."

"How many people can play?"

"Usually about six girls and six guys."

"What are the rules?"

"Every day the game starts at twelve and ends at eight. In between those eight hours there are bathroom, lunch, and dinner breaks. You can't get anyone while we're on breaks, and you can't get them if they've already been hit. The losers have to wear a tag that says 'I LOST.' They do what they would usually do on a regular day. People can also get hit while they are having sex."

"You let people do that in your house?"

"I do it so I might as well let them."

"So when does the fun begin?"

"The day after your friends and family get here."

"So tomorrow then?"

"I guess so."

We had finished eating, so I asked Dimitri if he wanted a tour of the house.

"Sure."

I started in one of the living rooms.

"How do I tell the multiple numbers of rooms apart?"

"By the colour of the walls." I informed him.

"Oh, right."

I took Dimitri through the other living rooms, kitchens, and dining rooms.

"Why do you need so many living rooms?"

"Every year I have a Halloween party, and a lot of people come."

"How many are a lot of people?"

"Maybe one or two hundred."

"Ah."

The doorbell rang and I went to answer it. Dimitri followed me to the foyer. I opened the door to see my friends Lissa and Mia. Both blondes squealed when they saw me. Lissa, my best friend, was a tall twenty-five year old blonde with green eyes. Mia, a new aquaintance of mine, was a petite twenty-seven year old blonde with blue eyes. Although they weren't related, they both acted the exact same. The squealing, laughing, giggling; you name it, they both did it.

"Rose!" Lissa squealed.

I hugged her and waved at Mia. They walked into the house and began to look around. It was at that moment that I remembered Dimitri.

"You guys this is Dimitri, he's my new guardian." I said, pointing at him.

When they looked at Dimitri, their mouths went agape.

"Hello." Lissa said.

"Are you seeing someone?" Mia wondered.

"No, I am not and hello to you too." Dimitri said laughing.

"I need to see you guys in the music room." I told Lissa and Mia.

They stumbled after me, still staring at Dimitri. I kept a clear face until we reached the music room. When I had closed the door and made the room soundproof, I began to panic.

"Do you see what I have to live with?" I practically yelled. I could, Dimitri couldn't hear me.

"What's the problem? He's sexy as hell!" Lissa responded.

"That's the problem! I'm attracted to my guardian! He's a sexy, Russian God that I can't have sex with! I am going to die!"

"It can't be that bad."

"I've already seen him soaking wet, with just a towel wrapped around his penis!"

"Pictures!" Mia screamed. "Did you take pictures?"

"I wish I had!"

"I'll help you through this," Lissa assured me.

"Okay."

I unsound proofed the room to hear a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Everyone act normal!" I hissed, sitting on my piano chair.

The girls gathered around my piano.

"Come in Dimitri."

He opened the door and came into the room. We all sighed as we stared at him. Dimitri looked at me.

"You play piano?"

"Yes I do." I answered.

"Can I hear something?"

"Sure. Do you want me to sing too?"

"Yes." Dimitri replied, standing in front of the piano.

"Any suggestions?"

"How about Unthinkable by Alicia Keys?" Mia said smiling. She looked over at Lissa who nodded back at her but I barely noticed this as my attention was divided between Dimitri and the piano. After a minute I turned to the instrument and tried to remember the right notes.

I noticed that the other girls had left the room. I got comfortable and began to sing.

_Moment of honesty  
Someone's gotta take the lead tonight  
Who's it gonna be?  
I'm gonna sit right here  
And tell you all that comes to me  
If you have something to say  
You should say it right now_

_You give me a feeling that I never felt before  
And I deserve it, I think I deserve it  
It's becoming something that's impossible to ignore  
And I can't take it  
I was wondering maybe  
Could I make you my baby  
If we do the unthinkable  
Would it make us look crazy  
If you ask me I'm ready  
If you ask me I'm ready_

_I know you once said to me  
This is exactly how it should be when it's meant to be  
Time is only wasting so why wait for eventually  
If we gon' do something about it  
We should do it right now_

_You give me a feeling that I never felt before  
And I deserve it, I know I deserve it  
It's becoming something that's impossible to ignore  
It is what we make it  
I was wondering maybe  
Could I make you my baby  
If we do the unthinkable  
Would it make us look crazy  
Or would it be so beautiful  
Either way I'm sayin'  
If you ask me I'm ready  
If you ask me I'm ready_

_Why give up before try  
Feel the lows before the highs  
Clip our wings before we fly away  
I can't say I came prepared  
I'm suspended in the air  
Won't you come be in the sky with me_

_I was wondering maybe  
Could I make you my baby  
If we do the unthinkable  
Would it make us look crazy  
Or would it be so beautiful  
Either way I'm sayin'  
If you ask me I'm ready  
If you ask me I'm ready_

I looked up at Dimitri, who was staring back at me with awe in his eyes.

"That was beautiful."

"Thanks. Do you want to see the rest of the house? The pool and the movie theater are the last rooms."

"Sure."

We left the room, me blushing the entire way.

* * *

**_The song in this chapter is 'Unthinkable' by 'Alicia Keys.'_**


	6. Chapter 6

We left the room, me blushing the entire way.

I showed Dimitri the theatre next.

"How many seats are in here?"

"Twenty-one. Are you ready to go to the pool room?"

"Of course I am!"

I led Dimitri to the room and opened the doors. "Here we are."

"Can I live in here?"

"No. I'm about to go swimming, go and get changed dude." I told Dimitri.

I really wasn't about to go swimming, but the thought of seeing him shirtless and wet made a certain girl very happy.

"Give me five minutes." he responded before running to his room.

I scurried to the kitchen. Lissa and Mia sat at the table, eating grapes and cherries.

"Hey we're getting in the pool."

"Okay." they all unenthusiastically said.

"Dimitri is getting in too."

Mia ran to my room to put on her swimsuit. I turned to Lissa.

"You coming?"

"Yeah. Is it just going to be you, me, and Dimitri here?"

"No, Dimitri's brother and some friends should be here later today." I informed Lissa.

"Oh okay! Let's go put on our suits then."

Something in my brain clicked. "You want to flirt with Christian! You naughty blonde!"

"So his name is Christian?"

"Yes, now come on!"

Lissa went to her room and I went to mine. After I had put on my red bikini, I grabbed a towel and jetted to the pool. I looked through the window to see Dimitri on the diving board. I entered the room just as he did a back flip into the water.

"Hey!" he said, walking out of the pool.

I almost fainted. Dimitri's six packs were dripping with water.

"Hey."

"Do you actually intend to get wet?" Dimitri asked me.

"Yeah wh-" I began to say, but Dimitri had thrown me into the pool.

The motherfucker threw me into the pool.

I came up from under the water to see him laughing.

"You son of a bitch!" I screamed. "Help me out!"

Dimitri stuck his hand out and I grabbed, pulling him into the pool. He rose from the water sputtering.

"That's what you get!" I laughed swimming to edge of the pool. I felt two hands grab me, and in a matter of seconds I was under the water. Instead of going up, I swam over to where Dimitri was floating and yanked hard on his arm, bringing him underwater. Before Dimitri could react, I went to the other end of the pool and got out. A few seconds later, Dimitri did the same.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" he said.

I only laughed. I stopped when the door rang. I put my hair in a ponytail and left to answer the door. Lissa and Mia were once again in the kitchen, eating all of my fruit. I opened the door to see a younger looking Dimitri grinning at me. Behind him were two guys and a girl with black hair.

"You must be Christian." I greeted him, moving so they could come in.

"Yes I am." Christian responded, stepping into my house.

I stuck out my hand. "Well I'm Princess Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur, but you can call me Rose."

Christian grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Christian Belikov."

One of the other guys, a redhead, held out his hand. "Mason Jovovich."

A black haired man walked up to me, but didn't offer to shake my hand. "Eddie Vanavich."

"Nice to meet you guys." I told them.

I realized that the black haired girl hadn't said anything to me, so I looked at her and smiled. "You must be Tasha."

She glared at me. "Bitch do you have an eye problem?" So much for the smiling.

"Who the fuck are you talking to?"

"I'm talking to you, slut." Did she not know who she was talking to? I could get her arrested if I wanted to. Besides her clothes were far more revealing than mine so she didn't have a leg to stand on.

Lissa and Mia ran into the room, they must have heard her yelling.

"Rose stay calm." Lissa said.

"I'm calm." I responded, gritting my teeth.

"Your eyes are black."

"I know Lissa!" I snapped.

"Aw, the whore has to have her little friend protect her. The Princess doesn't want to break a nail, does she?"

"That's it!" I yelled. I walked over to Tasha and punched her in the face. She yelled in pain and slapped me in the face, but it didn't even hurt.

"You did not just do that."

I attacked Tasha and we began wrestling on the floor.

"Should we stop them?" Mason asked.

"Two hot girls are fighting on the floor; I don't think we should." Christian replied.

All of sudden I was being pulled away from Tasha. Two arms stood up and I turned around to see Dimitri.

"What's going on?" he frantically questioned everyone

"That bitch over there," I said, "is the rudest thing I have ever met!"

"Dimka, she's trying to take you away from me!"

"WHAT?" I exclaimed. "What are you talking about?"

"Tasha what are you talking about?"

"That whore is trying to have sex with you! I will not let that happen, I love you!"

"Tasha, I dated you for a month. You can't love someone in a month!"

"I am not trying to have sex with him!" I screamed at Tasha. "He's my guardian!"

"Bitch shut the fuck up!" she yelled back at me.

I began to go towards her, but Dimitri picked me up and walked to the kitchen. He set me down on a stool and started to talk.

"Rose I really didn't know that she was going to be here." he assured me.

"Who is she?"

"I dated Tasha three months ago but we broke up because I wanted to go to Italy and she was being complicated."

"Well why is she blaming her relationship problems on me?"

"Mainly because you're a real princess and she's not, but also because you're like fuck hot."

In my head I was screaming excitedly. Dimitri thought that I was hotter than hot. Well, I was but still, it meant a lot coming from him.

"It's not my fault that I'm fuck hot!"

"I know that, but she has some crazy idea that I want to have sex with you!"

"Excuse me?" I said, taken back.

"I would if I weren't your guardian." Dimitri replied. "Can she please stay?"

He batted his eyelashes and I knew that I had to say yes.

"Fine she can stay, but I won't hesitate to throw a knife at her if she pisses me off."

"Thank you." Dimitri said, picking me up into a bear hug.

"Put me down now."

Dimitri let me go and I went back into the foyer.

"Follow me to your rooms." I said, going up the stairs.

"Am I going to be sleeping in Dimitri's room?"

I stopped walking and looked at Tasha. "What?"

"Am I going to be sleeping in Dimitri's room?" she repeated.

"Let me explain something to you." I told her. "You are not dating Dimitri. Dimitri is not dating you. Dimitri and Tasha are not dating!"

"Bitch I ought to-"

"Shut the fuck up and put your hand on the screen." I instructed her.

She did what I said and I pressed the button. A shock of electricity immediately went up her arm.

"Oops wrong button, sorry."

I heard snickers behind me. I turned around to see Christian, Dimitri, Mason, and Eddie laughing their asses off. I scanned Tasha's hand and led her into the room. After I had explained the room pad to her, I did the same with the guys. When I had finished, I went to my room, showered, and put on a miniskirt and shirt. I heard voices and went to the living room. Dimitri, Christian, Mason, Eddie, Lissa, and Tasha were in there talking.

"I'm going to be in the music room." I told them.

"I was just telling them about how well you can sing." Dimitri said.

"Can we hear something?" Christian replied. "By the way, your tall blonde friend is a total babe."

"Follow me." I said, watching Lissa blush.

I led them to my music room and sat down at the piano. "What should I sing?"

"Sing Beyoncé's 'Halo'" Christian told me.

"Okay Christian."

"You know the whole song by heart?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Well let's hear it."

I cracked my knuckles and started to sing.

"Isn't she amazing?" Dimitri said.

"Yeah, she perfect." Mason agreed.

"That was awesome." Eddie told me.

"Thanks guys." I replied.

"What was so perfect, beautiful, amazing, and awesome about it?"

"Shut the fuck up Tasha!" Dimitri and Christian yelled.

"Okay sheesh."

I got up from the piano and went over to Lissa.

"Are we going out tonight?"

"Rose you know we are." the blonde replied.

"Okay." I turned toward the group of Russians. "So we're going clubbing tonight. Dimitri, Christina, Eddie, Mason, you guys can come if you want to."

"What about me?" Tasha screeched.

"Didn't I say your name?"

"No."

"Hmm. Fine you can come. Be ready in thirty minutes, we're leaving at nine." I said, before going to my room.

After ten minutes of thinking, I decided to wear bleached and distressed jeans, black stilettos, and a red belly shirt. I straightened my hair and put on red lipstick and black mascara. When I was finished I went downstairs. Everyone stood in the foyer.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked them.

"Oh wow." Mason said.

"Please tell me that you want to have sex with me!" Christian exclaimed.

"Sorry Christian, I don't."

"Rose once again, you look fuck hot. When did you get a belly ring?" Dimitri questioned me.

"I've had my tiara belly ring since forever."

"Oh."

"So," I said. "How are we riding? I'm driving my motorcycle and one other person can ride with me."

"I'll ride." Dimitri offered.

"Okay. Lissa you're driving my Lamborghini right?"

"Right."

"Let's go." I said, tossing Lissa my keys.

I went through the garage door, climbed onto my bike, and started it.

"What are you doing?" Dimitri asked me.

"You thought I was going to let you drive?" I laughed. "Get on Belikov."

Dimitri sighed but still got on behind me.

"Where are the helmets?"

I laughed some more. I waited until Lissa had pulled out before going into the street.

"Dimitri."

"Yes?" he said his hands on his legs.

"I suggest that you put your arms around my waist, unless you want to fall off and die. There are no seatbelts you know." I warned him.

He did as I asked and I shot off down the street. I stopped at a red light to hear a horn blow. I looked to my left to see Lissa waving at me. I waved back and raced down the street. Another red light stopped me.

"Hey Rose!" Christian yelled from the passenger seat of my Lamborghini.

"What Christian?"

"Can I have a ride?"

"Sure when?"

"Tonight in your room."

"Fuck you Christian."

"I wish you would!"

The light turned green so I went down the street. I turned into Ralf's, my favourite night club. I parked the motorcycle and tried to get off, but Dimitri's arms were restraining me. I turned around to look at him. His eyes were closed.

"Dimitri open your eyes we're here."

"Oh, okay."

We both got off the bike and walked into the club.

"Dimitri go get us a booth. I'm going to get drinks."

I walked over to the bar and bought fourteen shots of very special vodka. When I returned to the table everyone was seated. I started talking.

"Because the Americans and half Italian are outnumbered by Russians, we are drinking Russian vodka."

"I'm out!" Lissa yelled.

"Can you handle that Rose?" Christian asked me.

"I bet you two hundred dollars that I can drink four shots of Russian vodka." I threw at him.

"I'll put two hundred more on top of that." Dimitri laughed.

"You Russians are too cocky." I said. I grabbed a shot glass and downed the vodka. Then I did the same with three other shots.

"It looks like the Belikovs owe me four hundred dollars!"

"Rose, how did you just do that?" Dimitri exclaimed.

"Do what, drink?"

"You just downed four shots of Russian vodka without taking a breath, and you're not even Russian!"

"It's not that hard. I feel like dancing. Who feels like dancing?"

"I'll dance." Dimitri said.

"What have I got to lose?" Christian replied.

Lissa stood up, grabbed Christian's hand, and led him out onto the dance floor.

"Are you coming, Tasha?" I said.

"No. I'm going to keep my ass connected to this booth."

"Whatever."

I grabbed Dimitri's hand and brought him on the dance floor. The DJ played a slow song and Dimitri started to blush.

"Um, is it okay if I um…"

"Dimitri we're dancing, it's cool." I assured him.

I pressed our bodies close together. Dimitri just stood in front of me, so I put his hands on my hips. I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Why so shy?"

"Shy?"

"Yes." I said. "You are shy."

Before I could blink Dimitri had dipped me and brought me crashing back onto his chest.

"What was that?"

"Dancing."

I looked at Dimitri. His chocolaty brown eyes bore into my brown ones.

"So you know how to dance?"

"It depends on what for?"

"Balls." I said, "Well that sounded perverted."

"Yes I know how to dance for balls." Dimitri laughed.

"I think that Lissa will want to bring Christian to Italy for the Ball." I told him. "Look at them."

Dimitri looked at Lissa and Christian, who were making out in a corner.

"Hello Rose." a voice behind me said.

I around to face the owner of the club and my ex-boyfriend, Ralf.

'H-hey" I said.

"How are you?" Ralf replied, glaring at Dimitri.

"I'm fine."

"Who is this?"

"This is Dimitri, my guardian."

"Are you with him?"

"No. Why would you care if I was?"

Ralf grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. "Because you belong to me."

"Let me go!" I screamed.

Dimitri yanked Ralf's hand off of me, and positioned his body in front of me.

"You are so explaining this tonight."

"Dude!" Ralf yelled. "Move out of the fucking way!"

"Sorry can't do that."

"Then I'll have to do this."

Ralf tried to punch Dimitri's face, but Dimitri grabbed Ralf's hand and twisted it.

"I don't care who the fuck you are, "he growled in Ralf's ear, "I advise you to say away from Rose. I don't have a problem with getting rid of jackasses like you. Leave Rose alone. Got it?"

"G-g-got it." Ralf yelped.

Dimitri let go of Ralf, who ran back to his office. Dimitri turned around and faced me, his arms crossed.

"Care to explain that?"

"Come on."

We walked over to our booth where Lissa, Christian, Mason, Eddie, and Tasha.

"Hey, we're going to head out early, but you guys can stay here. Lissa make sure my Lamborghini doesn't get crashed."

"Okay. I'll see you later guys." Lissa said.

"Later."

Dimitri followed me outside to my motorcycle.

"Do you know how to drive a motorcycle?" I asked him.

"Yes…"

"Want to drive mine?"

"Okay."

I let Dimitri get on before I did. He turned on the bike and I wrapped my arms around his waist. Fifteen minutes later Dimitri parked in my garage. I got off and unlocked my door. Dimitri shut it as I walked up the stairs to my room.

"Rose."

"What?"

"You know what."

I did know. Dimitri wanted me to tell him about Ralf.

"Fine." I said.

I went into the brown living room and sat on the couch. Dimitri continued to stand, so I patted the spot next to me. He finally sat down and I began telling him what he wanted to know.

"Last year I met Ralf at a party while I was vacationing in LA. We started dating after a month and for a while it was nice. He took me out a lot and brought me flowers. One night though, he started acting really weird. We were at his club and my friend Adrian was there. Adrian and I were talking, like normal friends do. Ralf came over and asked if he could speak to me in his office. I followed him in there and closed the door. When I turned around Ralf slapped me, making me fall onto the floor. He began yelling and screaming at me for talking to Adrian, which led to him kicking me. I tried to get up, but Ralf kept knocking me down. After a few horrifying minutes, I managed to open the door and run out of his office. I left the club and drove to my place; I lived in a condo then. Tonight was the first time Ralf's spoken to me ever since he hit me. That's it."

"I should go back to the club and kill the jackass."

I smiled. "Why would you do that?"

"Umm, because umm, I'm your, uh guardian. Yeah, that's why."

"Well thanks." I said, kissing him on his cheek, "for what you did tonight. It was really sweet."

"Anytime."

I went to my room and put on my usual sleepwear. I turned on my flat screen, but I felt lonely and bored. Walking downstairs to the kitchen, I grabbed a bottle of red wine, and went to Dimitri's room. I scanned my hand on the door pad and it immediately opened. Dimitri sat on his bed, watching TV

"What do you need." he said, looking at me.

I took the bottle from behind my back. "Don't make me drink alone."

I left Dimitri's room and walked into mine. A few seconds later, Dimitri steeped in, wearing his cute crooked smile.

"What are we drinking?"

"Red wine."

"What year?"

"1997."

I grabbed two glasses from my personal bar and filled them to the top. Sipping from mine, I handed the other to Dimitri. He began to drink from his.

"So tell me," Dimitri said, "what was life like when you were in high school?"

"Simple. I had a lot of friends, the quarterback's girlfriend hated me, and guys were always trying to get in my pants."

"Why did she hate you?"

"Because her boyfriend broke up with her for me and because I was prettier than her." I laughed.

"Did you date him?"

"Hell no!"

"Why not?"

"He was a jock who didn't know anything about me. He started liking me when he realized how hot I was. There was only a physical attraction."

"What about the good guys, the non-jocks?"

"They didn't exist."

"Oh."

"It seems that ever since high schools, everywhere I turn, guys only want me because of how I look."

"Maybe you've been turning in the wrong direction."

I noticed that we were sitting very close, almost touching. Before I could say anything, Dimitri brought his lips to mine. My arms went around his neck, my drink still in my hand. We laid on the bed, Dimitri on top of me. I put my glass on the bedside table. Dimitri stopped kissing me.

"Rose, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive." I responded, taking off his shirt and kissing him again.

Dimitri's hands wrapped around my body and tangled into my hair. I was now in my underwear, as Dimitri was in his. I made the room soundproof and turned off the lights as Dimitri took off the rest of our clothing.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up on Dimitri's bare chest. I began to poke his six packs.

"Having fun there?"

"Yeperooni. So what do we do now? Are we dating or something like that?" His answer mattered to me and I hoped he wasn't the kind of guy who would just hook up with a girl and then pretend like it hadn't happened.

"Would you like to date me?"

"Uh… I'd love to"

"Then it's settled." He pulled me close against his chest with a smile on his face.

"Rose?" Lissa's voice said through the intercom.

"Yeah Lissa?"

"I'm really worried about Dimitri; Christian can't find him anywhere. Have you seen him?"

"He's in here Liss!"

She hurried into my room and when she saw us together realization spread across her face. "Christian!" she called.

Christian came running into my room. When he saw us a perverted smile spread across his face. I knew that couldn't be good. "Dude how is she?"

I threw a pillow at him. "None of your business!"

"So are you guys like dating now?" Lissa asked.

"Yes we are." Dimitri said.

"So are we." Christian replied, putting an arm around Lissa's waist.

"Okay congrats, now get out of here, we have to get dressed." I told Christian and Lissa.

They left the room and Dimitri put on his clothes so he could go shower in his room. After I had showered, I put on a purple shirt and faded jeans. I went downstairs and started to make breakfast. Lissa came into the kitchen.

"So, Lissa is Christian good in bed?" I smirked.

I laughed as she turned deep red.

"He's amazing, and what about Dimitri?"

"Let's just say that I can't feel my legs."

We started laughing but stopped when Tasha entered the kitchen.

"What's so fucking funny?" Now that was just rude and it killed the happy atmosphere of the kitchen making everything very awkward.

"We were just talking about guys. How did you sleep Tasha?" I said to her. The megabitch wasn't going to ruin my day.

"Um, fine, I guess."

Dimitri and Christian came into the kitchen. Christian walked over to Lissa and Dimitri came to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist while I was facing the stove.

"What are doing beautiful?" he sang in my ear.

"I'm making omelettes." I replied. "Hey Lissa, can you hand me the pepper?"

She didn't respond so I turned my head and looked at her. Lissa and Christian were trying to swallow each other's faces, or they looked like they were. Tasha was staring at them, disgust on her face.

"Hey Lissa!"

"Huh, what?" she said, pulling away from Christian. "What do you need?"

"The pepper", I told her, "it's in the cabinet above your head."

She nodded and went to the cupboard and began searching. After a minute she looked back at me. "Rose, there isn't any pepper in here."

"Damn it."

I turned around and faced Dimitri. "Can you please go to the store and get me some pepper and eggs?"

"I get to drive the Lamborghini?"

"Yes, you can drive the Lamborghini." I said laughing at the expression on his face.

"Okay." he said, kissing me. "You're welcome."

"Thank you, but be back before one o'clock. That's when everyone is coming over for the week, so don't be late."

"We'll be here." Dimitri assured me. He kissed me again and left with Christian.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" It appeared that Tasha had gone into a state of shock and was incapable of responding to the coupleness of

Dimitri and I until after he had left the room. It was pathetic.

"Oh Tasha didn't we tell you? I'm dating Dimitri, and Lissa is dating Christian."

On the inside, I was dying of laughing. I mean literally choking on the laughs that wanted to escape from my mouth because the look on her face was just that funny.

"You bitch!"

"Excuse me?" I said, turning down the stove.

"You're a fucking whore! Everyone here knows that Dimitri wants me!" Tasha screamed. "Isn't that right Lissa?"

"Obviously he doesn't if he's with Rose." Lissa responded not even looking up from what she was doing.

A peal of laughter escaped from my mouth.

"Do you find this shit funny?"

"Yes Tasha I do." I answered. "This shit is hilarious!"

"What does Dimitri even see in you? You're just another slut who means nothing to him! You walk around like a fucking princess!"

"I am a princess." I said.

"I am begging you then; don't take the love of my life away from me."

"Well you're S-O-L because Dimitri is mine."

"Not for long."

"You think you can take him away from me?"

"I know I can."

"Tasha, you couldn't take candy from a baby."

We were standing face to face when Tasha slapped me.

"You are so annoying!" I yelled at her.

She attacked me and we fell onto the kitchen floor. I heard Lissa talking on the phone.

"Christian you have to tell Dimitri to turn around. Rose and Tasha are fighting in the kitchen, where there are knives."

"There are knives, aren't there?" Tasha said, getting up.

"Nope no knives." I responded, clutching her hair and pulling her back onto the floor.

We continued to smack each other around on the floor. Lissa kept talking on the phone.

"They're still fighting! Where are you guys?"

"We're here!" Dimitri yelled, running into the kitchen.

He pulled me off of Tasha; I had been punching her in her face.

"What's going on?" he whispered in my ear.

"Ask her." I said, pointing at Tasha.

"When did you get with her?" she asked Dimitri.

"There are two answers to that question. Do you want to know when we started dating or when we had sex?" I smiled evilly.

"You had sex with her?" Tasha cried.

"Uh… yeah." Dimitri said. He seemed embarrassed but not apologetic.

"I don't care how long it takes," Tasha threatened, "I will make the two of you break up."

"When will that start?" I asked.

"Today."

"Okay then."

I wasn't worried. If she was going to come up with a devious plan to break us up I doubted she would tell us when it would start. More proof that she wasn't the brightest crayon in the pack.

I turned to Christian and Dimitri.

"When everyone gets here, we're all going to the beach. You guys in?"

"It's the beach, of course we're in!"

"I have to get my hair done!" Tasha squealed.

"Whatever."

The door rang and I went to answer it. My friends Adrian Ivashkov and Marcus Robinson stood on my porch.

"Password?" I said to him.

"Rose, I'm standing outside in this hot ass sun. Let me in your house, which is very nice by the way."

"Actually the password was cellulite, but your answer will do."

Adrian followed me into the kitchen.

"Everyone this is Adrian and Marcus. Adrian, Marcus, this is Dimitri, Christian and Tasha, you know Lissa.."

"Hey." Dimitri said.

"Hey. You have to be careful with Rose and Lissa during the prank war and Assassin. They're too good at those games."

"Where are Eddie and Mason?" Christian asked us.

"Probably in their rooms. I'll go get them." I told him.

I left the kitchen and went upstairs to Eddie's room. I scanned my hand and walked into the room to find Mason and Eddie having sex.

"Rose!" Mason exclaimed, putting a cover over their bodies.

"Ummm…"I was at a loss for words, "My friend Adrian is downstairs, you guys can come meet him if you want to."

"We'll be down in five minutes." Eddie calmly said.

"Okay then."

I closed their door and went back downstairs. I went past the lilac living room to see Dimitri, Christian, and Adrian talking. I hid behind the wall so they couldn't see me.

"Christian, Dimitri, Lissa and Rose are the little sisters that I never had, so don't play with them. If you break their hearts I will break your penises. Got it?"

"I won't ever hurt Rose." Dimitri said.

"And I won't hurt Lissa." Christian assured Adrian.

I went back into the kitchen feeling happy that I wasn't going to get hurt again.


	8. Chapter 8

The boys filed back into the kitchen as I finished the omelettes.

"Where are Lissa and Tasha?" I asked them.

"Lissa went to the store and she took Tasha with her to get her hair done. They should be back in about an hour and a half." Christian replied.

"Oh. Well brunch is ready so sit down."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Shut it Adrian!"

"Okay Rose."

I put the food on the table and they began to dig in.

"Dig in boys."

We all started to eat. Forty-five minutes later we were finished and were watching a movie. Lissa and Tasha came in an hour later.

"Rose, don't be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad at you Lissa?" I asked her, looking up from Dimitri's shoulder.

"Because I look beautiful!" Tasha squealed, walking into the living room.

"What. The. Fuck."

Those words escaped my mouth because Tasha, a natural blackie, had the same colour hair as me. To make it even worse, she had gotten extensions to her waist. Just like me.

"I look some much better like this don't I?" Tasha said. "Now will you date me Dimitri?"

The guy's mouths were hanging open. Adrian and Christian kept looking from Tasha to me.

"Are you fucking serious?" I yelled. " You are so damn stupid!"

"Rose what's going on?" Adrian asked me.

"La cagna mi da sui nervi cazzo!"

"La ca- what?" Christian said. "I only speak fluent Russian and English."

"She said ' the bitch is getting on my fucking nerves!'" Dimitri translated.

"Oh thanks."

"I think I pull off this look better than you do. Don't you think I look better than you?"

I walked around Tasha.

" like me when I'm looking at the back of your head, but anyone could tell us apart."

"How?"

"I actually have a figure. My boobs are bigger than yours, I'm taller than you, and my hair colour matches my eyebrows."

'She's right about your hair not matching your eyebrows and skin tone." Adrian commented. "Just saying."

"So will you date me Dimitri? Pleasssse?" Tasha begged.

"No, please leave me alone."

"Why not?"

"Because you're obsessed." Adrian interrupted. "You dyed your hair and got extensions for a guy."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Adrian Ivashkov."

"Well Adrian, mind your own fucking business!" Tasha snapped.

Someone rang the doorbell.

"I got it." I said walking to the door and opening it.

Marcus, my other guy friend, stood at the door.

"Rose!" Marcus exclaimed, hugging me.

"Hey Marcus."

We all went back into the kitchen.

"Okay!" I yelled. "We can settle this later. Right now I feel like swimming in the pacific. Go put on your suits."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Watch your back Adrian!"

I left the room and went to mine. I put on my black bikini with electric purple skulls and jeaned shorts. I bounded downstairs to the living room to see all of the guys and Tasha. Sitting uncomfortably vlsoe to Dimitri; my boyfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

I bounded downstairs to the living room to see all of the guys and Tasha, who was sitting uncomfortably close to Dimitri, my boyfriend. She made me so angry I walked over to her and tried to make her move. "Skank move."

"Why should I?" Tasha asked me in a ridiculously whinny voice. Her face got all twisted and she squeezed onto Dimitri even tighter than before.

"Because that's my couch and you're in my house." She had a serious attitude problem and coming from me that was saying something.

"I'm still not moving and you can't make me." Then she lunged at me and I retaliated.

I grabbed Tasha by her extensions and flung her to the other side of the couch. I sat down next to Dimitri and looked at the guys.

They were all staring at Tasha, whose face was red.

"Whoa take a chill pill!" I laughed.

"What the fuck was that?" Tasha screeched.

"It's easy to understand." I told her. "You were sitting to close to _my boyfriend _and you wouldn't move, then you freaked out but you couldn't take me."

"But I was comfortable sitting next to my Love Monkey."

"I'm sorry but Dimitri's your what?" I laughed at her pet name for my boyfriend.

"My Love Monkey," Tasha smiled. "Who is also known as Dimitri."

My eyes flicked to Dimitri. "_Love Monkey_? Where the hell did that come from?"

"It was what she called me when we were together." he sighed. That poor, poor man, who knows what terrors he had to suffer at her hand?

"So don't call him that anymore." I told Tasha.

"Why can't I?" Before meeting her I didn't believe anyone could ever be so stupid but she took pride in constantly proving me wrong.

"Because he's my boyfriend and if you call him that again I will kick your ass." My words were clear enough so that she wouldn't get confused.

"Love Monkey, could you please tell your fuck buddy that if she ever calls me a skank again I will kill her?"

"Are you threatening me?" I said through gritted teeth.

I was hoping that she would say yes. I really wanted to beat the shit out of Tasha.

"Yes I am."

I walked to her and leant in her face.

"You are such a bitch." I told her.

"At least I'll admit that I'm a bitch."

"I won't say that I'm a bitch because I'm not. I'm _THE _Bitch, top of the class _skank_."

Before I could blink, Tasha slapped me across my face.

I put my hair in a ponytail and glared at Tasha.

"Her hair's in a ponytail! Somebody grabbed her before she-"

I then punched Tasha in her god-awful face.

"-punches Tasha in the face." Adrian finished drily.

Christian grabbed my hands, but I stepped on his foot and he immediately let me go. I grabbed Tasha's hair and threw her onto the floor, not caring if she hit her head. I crouched next to her and started to punch her everywhere. I even I got one good hit on her boob. It looked like it hurt like hell. A few seconds later, I felt two hands lift me off of Tasha. They hauled me over their shoulder and began to walk up the stairs.

"Dimitri?"

"Yes Rose?"

"You have a nice ass."

"Thanks." Dimitri chuckled. "I guess."

"It was a compliment."

Dimitri put me on a bed and I realized that we were in his room. It was surprisingly neat and even smelled nice.

"_Love Monkey_?"

"It was three months ago Rose." Dimitri groaned. "I didn't love her okay?"

"Okay."

"So you're fine now?"

"Yeah I'm good."

"Then let's go swimming." Dimitri said, pulling me off of the bed.

"Or we can just stay here…" I said trailing kisses along his jaw line.

"They'll come after us eventually."

"You act like I care."

He paused. "Point."

"Quickie?" I asked hopefully.

"How quick is a quickie?"

"Forty-five minutes."

"I could use that."

**-M SCENE-**

Dimitri untied my bikini and laid me on the bed, hovering over me.

"You are so gorgeous." he whispered in my ear, kissing my neck eagerly.

His voice sent shivers up my spine. My breath became ragged as he kissed down my neck to my breast.

"Ты заставляешь меня так ... счастлива, если вы получите то, что я говорю." he breathed.

"I don't know what you just said, but it sounded so fucking sexy." I groaned. I loved when Dimitri spoke to me in Russian. All it did was make me wetter.

"You make me so..._happy_, if you get what I'm saying." he translated. To prove his point, Dimitri rubbed his hard member against my already wet center.

"You are trying to kill me." I groaned. "This is taking far too long. Get it in for fucks sake!"

"As you wish Princess." Dimitri smirked.

I growled at being called that. "This Princess can make sure that you don't have any sex for a while." I threatened.

Dimitri's face turned white.

"That is so cruel."

"Then don't call me Princess."

Dimitri just stared at me.

"What?"

"You are so beautiful, it's striking."

We were staring in each other's eyes before we were interrupted by Lissa.

"Rose, Dimitri! I know you guys are in there! Don't make me press the alarm button!"

"Lissa... why?" I moaned, as Dimitri was kissing my stomach and breasts. "Wow that was so weird to say."

"Come on _**NOW**_!" I'm ready to go swimming!" she complained.

_**"FINE!"**_ I yelled.

"Is there no God?" Dimitri muttered. "I just wanted forty-five minutes."

We put our clothes back on and left the room.

**-M SCENE OVER-**

"You just want to see Christian half-naked and dripping with water. Admit it, I'm right."

"Shut up!" Lissa yelled at me, her face turning red.

I laughed the whole way down the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

_I laughed the whole way down the stairs._

As I came to the end of the staircase, I noticed the girls were sitting in the room with the guys.

"Nicki, can we talk to you?" Mason said, motioning to Eddie.

"Sure." I already had a feeling about what they wanted to discuss.

I led Mason and Eddie to music room and made the room soundproof.

"What do you think about what you saw in my room?" Eddie asked me.

"I'm fine with it; just make sure you lock the door in the future."

"You're okay with it?" Mason squeaked.

"I do have one condition."

"Which is?" Eddie said.

"You have to tell the others that you're gay."

Mason and Eddie looked at each other.

"What happens if they call us freaks or fags?" Eddie barely whispered.

"How long have you two been together?" I asked them.

"I've been secretly dating Eddie for thirteen months." Mason told me.

"Do you love him?" I said.

"More than myself."

I understood what Mason had said. Even though I had only known Dimitri for a couple of days, I felt like I was in love with him. He knew more about me than my own mother did. That was saying a lot, considering that my mother raised me until I was nineteen.

I snapped out of my inner monologue and returned my attention to Mason and Eddie.

"Eddie, do you love Mason?"

"So much. I would die for him."

I smiled. "Then it shouldn't matter what everyone else thinks or says about the two of you. You both love each other and anyone who has a problem with that can go fuck their selves. Got it?"

"Okay, we'll tell them." Mason said.

"Agreed." Eddie grinned.

We left the room and sat down with the rest of the group.

"Eddie and Mason have some news." I told everyone.

Eddie cleared his throat. "I'm gay… and in love with Mason."

"And I'm gay and in love with Eddie." Mason said.

No one spoke. Tasha was, of course, the first to break the silence.

"So, I've been living with two fags?"

Everyone started verbally attacking her. I got up and stood in front of her.

"Let me tell you something," I seethed, "If you think that there is something wrong with two guys being in love, then you should pack your bags and get out of my house. And if you ever call Mason and Eddie fags again, I will break your neck. Got it?"

"Y-yes."

"That goes for everyone else too." I said, sitting back down. "Anyone have anything else to say?"

"How long have you two been together?" Dimitri asked Eddie.

"Thirteen months."

"Well, why didn't you tell us?" Christian shrieked.

"We were afraid that you wouldn't accept us being together." Mason explained.

"Well, we do," Dimitri assured him, "Right guys?"

"Right!" everyone but Tasha chorused.

"Do they get to make out in front of us? That's really raunchy."

"Tasha, damn it, just shut the fuck up! I am getting so tired of hearing your fucking mouth!" Christian yelled.

"Fine." she huffed.

"Well, is everyone ready to go?" I asked, standing up.

"Yeah, we're ready." Lissa said.

"Okay. Lissa and Christian are riding with Mia and Marcus in the Lamborghini. Adrian and Tasha are riding with Eddie and Mason in Adrian's Pagani Zonda. Dimitri is going to ride with me on the motorcycle. Got it?"

Everyone followed me to the garage.

"Why do I have to ride with all guys?"

"Tasha, what do you do all day? Do you have a job or something?"

"Prostitute." Adrian coughed.

"Is your existence only for the sole purpose of making people miserable?" I continued.

"I have a job." Tasha protested. "I'm a model. In Russia anyway. This is my vacation."

I met eyes with Adrian, Lissa, Mia, and Marcus. They all looked doubtful at Tasha's job description.

"You're kidding." I said.

"No, I'm not. Jealous yet?"

"No, not at all." I assured her. "I guess that explains why you're so skinny."

"Why aren't you jealous?"

"I'm a princess. I've only found two people in my whole life to be jealous of."

"Who?" Lissa asked.

"Dimitri and Christian."

"Why us?" Christian said.

"Your mom is Olena Belikov!"

_"And?"_

"_And? _Olena fucking Belikov, owner and founder of Love Trap is your _mother_. That's the only makeup I use!"

"Your mom owns Love Trap?" Lissa yelled at Christian.

"Yeah."

"I don't like that brand. It makes girls look like sluts," interrupted Tasha.

Lissa turned towards Tasha at the same time I did. Dimitri and Christian stared at her.

"Are you saying that we look like sluts when we're wearing makeup?" I growled.

"Well, yeah."

"Tasha, you told my mom that you loved her brand." Dimitri said.

"Yeah, it's called lying."

I started towards her, but Dimitri wrapped an arm around me before I could get to close.

"The beach remember." he whispered in my ear.

"Fine; get in the cars you guys." I huffed. "Dimitri, you're driving."

"Hell yes!" he yelled, jumping into the driver's seat.

Dimitri pulled out of the garage as soon as the others moved the cars. We reached Langora Beach in fifteen minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

_Dimitri pulled out of the garage as soon as the others moved the cars. We reached Langora Beach in fifteen minutes._

We all piled out of the cars, and the girls began to pull blankets, sunscreen, and magazines out of the trunk.

"When did you put all of that stuff in there?" Dimitri asked me.

"Well… the sunscreen and blankets were already there for 'just in case' moments, and I had Lissa put the magazines that she had bought at the store in this morning. Do you guys plan to swim all day?"

"No… we plan to play ocean football. _Duh._" Christian cut in.

"Because, obviously, I can read minds." I replied sarcastically.

"I bet you can't even play." Christian said.

"I bet the girls can beat your asses."

"No you can't. There are five of us and four of you."

"Well, to make it even, have one of the guys sit out."

"I'm out!" Adrian volunteered.

"WHAT?" Christian yelled. "Dude, you were my second player!"

"Who was the first?" I asked.

"Dimitri, of course. Have you seen the guy? He's like a tow truck; with him being well defined and everything."

"Christian, you sound a little weird describing my boyfriend like that." I said. "I'm just sayin'. Adrian, why'd you quit?"

"Have you seen this face, Princess?" he said, motioning to his face. "It's pure beauty. There is no way in hell that I am letting a football bruise my face."

"You can always cover it with makeup." Tasha said.

"Like how you cover your hideousness with make up?" I smirked.

"If I'm so hideous, then why am I on the cover of magazines?"

"Because they felt bad for you. Can we please play ball now?"

"Sure." Christian responded. "Be prepared to get your ass kicked."

"Not likely." I told him.

I took off my shorts and threw them into the trunk of my Lamborghini. Mia and Lissa did the same.

"Uh… Tasha?" Lissa said, skeptically looking at her, "Do you plan on taking off your shorts? They're going to get wet in the ocean, you know, because of the water."

"Oh, I'm not playing. I am strictly here to tan."

"Laaaaame." I dragged. "That shows how antisocial you are."

"Well, excuse me if I don't go around flirting with every guy… isn't that your version of 'social'?"

I was about to turn around and punch the bitch in her face. I had already started to turn when Lissa caught me.

"Rose?"

"Yes Lissa?"

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"You know what."

"Aww … you know me so well Lissa!"

"Please. Everyone knows that you enjoy physically hurting people who get on your nerves."

"Everyone can kiss my ass."

"Trust me; no one wants to do that," said Christian.

"Christian, no one asked for your two-cents."

"Fuck you."

"And you can fuck off. Or you can always fuck Lissa. You know what, I clearly remember Lissa having a thing for doing 'it' where He had a very clear view of her."

"He?" Christian asked.

"God."

"That only happened four times Rose!" Lissa screamed.

"You've had sex in church? That is so…kinky."

By this time, Lissa's face was as red as a tomato.

"Okay _eww_." I gagged. "No one really wants to hear this conversation. I mean you guys don't right?"

Choruses of hell no's came from the others around me.

"Excuse me if I think that having sex in a church is totally hot." Christian said.

"Actually, it was the church attic." I corrected. "Anyways… another guy has to quit because an idiot that shall not be named, quit on my team."

"So you mean Tasha?" Mia asked me.

"Yes, but I didn't say her name. So what guy is going to quit?"

"Or, we could just forget about football and play volleyball instead." Mia suggested, pointing over to a group of people playing.

"Oh please, you just want to flirt with that guy over there." I said.

"Which one?"

"The one with the brown hair, amazingly built, great tan… is that Dimitri?"

I looked around our little group for Dimitri. As it turned out, Dimitri wasn't with us.

"When did he even leave?"

"The man is a sneaky dude. Not the creepy stalkerish type, but more of the 'if he doesn't want to be found, he won't be' type." Christian told me.

"So that's how he snuck away."

I crept over to the group of people, motioning for them to be quiet. While Dimitri was standing still, I pounced on his back.

"Hi Comrade!" I yelled in his ear.

Dimitri literally jumped a foot in the air.

"God, Roza no need for the screaming." he said. "Why the new name?"

"You know, you being from the Union and all that other Russian stuff that I don't really know about but am aware of."

"Ah."

"So are we playing volleyball or ocean football? We're all fine with either option." I said.

"Well, I was playing volleyball until you all decided what you were going to do."

"Oh okay… well I guess we'll play ocean football, and then play volleyball later." I suggested.

"Okay then."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything, Roza."

"Really? So if I asked you to have sex with me on this beach you would say yes?

"Definitely."

I laughed. "That's not it. Can you carry me back over to our people?"

"Of course, Roza."

Everyone was seated on the beach having his or her own conversations.

"I just thought about something else. Where's Marcus?" I said.

"Um… he went to get us some food. He took Adrian's Pagani Zonda." Mia told us.

"WHAT?"

"Adrian," Mia sighed. "I told you that. I gave him the keys myself."

"How'd you get the keys?" Adrian asked.

"I took them off of your belt loop. You honestly didn't know that?"

"Nope. Huh."

"So here's how it's going to go." I told them. "We're going to play ocean football first, and then volleyball. But, we need another guy to quit."

"Alright. I quit." Mason said.

"Aww." Eddie pouted.

"How about I go get us some drinks from that bar over there?" Mason suggested.

"Okay." I said.

"Thanks babe!" Eddie yelled at Mason as he ran off.

"Okay. It's Christian, Eddie, and Dimitri against me, Lissa, and Mia. Let the game began." I announced.

"Bring it on Rosie."

"Sure thing Christina."

I loved that new nickname! Let's see the ass try to mess with me now.

Christian growled at me.

"Hey now, save the growling for Lissa in the bedroom. I have a man to do that for me, you know. He can totally kick your ass." I told Christian.

He turned and looked at Dimitri, who in turning was glaring at Christian. Christian's face immediately paled.

"I told you Christina. Better watch your back from now on." I laughed.

"Last one into the water is a тухлое яйцо!" Christian yelled.

"Which is a?" I asked.

"Rotten egg." Dimitri told me.

"Oh." I said before taking off for the water.

"SO NOT FAIR!" Christian yelled.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game!" I screamed back at him.

As I reached the edge of the water, I was suddenly airborne. Everything was in slow motion, except for when I hit the water. It hurt like hell. I rose up from the water to see Dimitri smirking at me.

"Looks like it was a tie." he laughed.

I swam over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I started to kiss his jaw line.

"Roza." Dimitri moaned.

"Hmm?" smirked, before kissing his on the lips.

The kiss was sweet, but soon turned hungry. Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer to him. I ground into him and he moaned into my mouth, giving my tongue full entrance. As Dimitri was distracted, I moved my hands from around his neck to his shoulders. With one last kiss, I used all of my strength and plunged Dimitri into the water. He went down pretty quick. When he came back up, I was laughing my ass off.

"Don't throw me into the water anymore." I laughed.

Dimitri growled and attacked me, kissing me lovingly.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I replied.


	12. Chapter 12

"Down. Set. Hut!" Christina screamed before taking off. He was running, more like galloping, through the water to get to Eddie.

"Liss swim under him and grab his meat stick." I commanded.

"Why me?"

"You're his girlfriend." I stated obviously. Mia was laughing her ass off next to me.

"Oh yeah."

Lissa took a breath and ducked under the water. A minute later, Christian jumped up in the air and dropped the ball in the water.

'_Ha-ha, dropped the ball' _I thought. _'Pun intended.'_

I ducked under the water and swam to the ball. Mia was swimming next to me, and I motioned for her to swim to our score line. She shot off, and I left to go deal with Dimitri.

I rose form the water and to see Dimitri looking around at the water, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. I swam to his far left and behind him. On a count of two, _(Never count to three, you will always get caught!) _I yanked his swim shorts down. I swam away faster than Dimitri could say 'What the hell?' which did come out of his mouth.

I came up from the water a few feet away from Dimitri to see Mia waving her hands victoriously in the air.

"_Yes!" _I screamed, fist pumping the air like Pauly D at Karma.

Lissa was dancing in the water next to a confused Christina.

Dimitri turned towards me.

'_Fuck. I'm in deep shit.' _was the first thought in my head. The second was: _'Run bitch RUN!'_

I shot under the water and began swimming my ass off to the shore. I felt Dimitri swimming just as fast behind me. I pushed myself to go harder. Dimitri's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me out of the water.

"Nice trick Roza."

"Works every time." I grinned. "So where you taking me?"

Dimitri was indeed carrying me back towards the deep part of the water. Christian and Lissa sat there with Mia and Eddie, the guys frowning.

"Why the long faces?" I smiled.

"What the fuck just happened?" Christian yelled.

"Well, Lissa swam under you while you had the ball and grabbed your penis, therefore making you drop the ball and giving Mia the chance to swim to our score area while I 'distracted' Dimitri. It's a trick commonly used by girls." I explained.

"What the hell did Eddie do?" Christian complained.

"Nothing. I was wondering about that. Eddie why didn't you do anything?" I said.

"I was totally confused. You and Mia had disappeared, and all I saw was Dimitri looking at the water and Christian looking at Lissa. I didn't know what to do."

"You guys cheated!" Christian exclaimed.

"No we did not! Rules were never made! And honestly, how do you expect three girls to take over three guys that are almost as twice as strong as them? Dimitri is like a friggin' truck, Mia couldn't beat you at thumb wrestling-"

"Hey!" Mia said.

"Sorry Mia, but you're not the strongest in the bunch. Lissa couldn't hurt a fly. Therefore, we used girl power."

"What is 'girl power'?" Christian said.

"No need to add the air quotes Christina. Girl power is when girls come together to beat guys at something that most people-usually guys- say that girls can't beat a guy at. All we did was use your weaknesses against you."

"So you had my girlfriend grab my penis so you could prove that girls can beat guys at football?"

"Exactly. Anyway, this is getting boring, so let's play volleyball now." I said, jumping into the water and swimming back to the shore.

I climbed out of the water and went to my towel. After I had dried myself off, I went over to a group of guys near a volleyball net.

"Hi, I'm Rose. My friends and I want to play volley ball, so I was wondering if you guys needed anymore players."

"I'm Josh." a brunette said.

"I'm Mike." a blond said.

"Dave." another blonde said.

"And I'm James." a strawberry blonde said. "So how many of you are there?"

"Including me, there are six." I told James. I put my hand on his chest. "It would be really awesome if you let us play."

"Umm… uh…" he said, clearly having a hard time thinking with my hand on his six pack. That was nothing compared to my Dimitri's eight pack. God I love that man's body.

"Yeah you guys can play. I'll go get our ball and we'll meet you back over here with your friends alright?" Mike said.

I gave them my dazzling smile and ran to my friends. Dimitri was looking frustrated.

"Roza?"

"Yeees?" I already knew what he was mad about. I was just teasing him now.

"Why were you flirting with those guys?"

"They let us play, and when we go over there, they are going to be scared because my big badass Russian boyfriend can knock their heads off." I assured Dimitri.

"Guys are too jealous these days." Mia said.

"Agreed." Lissa told me. "Watch this."

Lissa walked over to the first hot guy she saw, a tall blonde with blue eyes. He sat alone on the beach, staring at the waves.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" she asked him.

He took one look at Lissa and his eyes bulged out of his head. Lissa was a babe. Her jade green eyes, blonde hair, and tall frame attracted guys like a magnet. She was in a green bikini that said on her anus 'BLONDES R BETTA!' I bought it for her twenty-fifth birthday earlier this year.

"Umm sure, yeah, _definitely_." the hot blonde said.

"I'm Lissa." she introduced herself.

"Grant."

"He's lame. I can already tell." I said to Mia.

'How do you know that?"

"He introduced himself with his first name. Only guys trying to be cool do that."

"Ah. Still, Grant's a hot name."

"You have a point, it is. He's American though, so no hotness there."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Adrian said.

"Dimitri is Russian, which instantly makes him hotter. His cock is also bigger than the average American man's."

"Do you guys see this?" Christian screamed. "She's totally over there flirting with that guy!"

"Just wait a second." I assured him. "This dude didn't come here alone."

"How do you know that?"

I pointed to the blanket he sat on. "It's big enough for two people." Then the basket of fruits. "He did not pack that himself, unless he's gay" Then the purse. "He's either gay or this chick just decided to leave him there."

"You should go ask." Christian fidgeted nervously.

"So now you want my help?"

"Hell yeah! I just don't want that guy to make a move on her! He's already halfway through the process. _Please_?"

"Fine." I huffed.

I approached Lissa and Grant.

"Can I sit?"

"Definitely." Grant grinned.

"So where's your girlfriend?" I asked him.

"What?"

"Where's your girlfriend?" I repeated.

"I…I don't…have one." he stammered.

"So… what's up with the big ass blanket facing the ocean, the basket full of fruit, and the purse?" I inquired.

"Uh..well..see what had happened was…"

"What the hell is going on?" a female screeched.

I looked up to see a twenties-something bimbo staring down at me. She had fake breasts that were barely covered with a bright pink triangle bikini. Her hair was dyed blonde, her natural color being brown. What was wrong with being a brunette these days?

"Nothing much." I told her. "Chillin', killin'"

"Well go chill and kill somewhere else, that's my boyfriend your skanky asses are ganging up on."

I ignored the skanky asses comments. This bitch did not want to mess with me.

"It seems that your boyfriend was actually looking for some company. My friend Liss just came over here to prove how jealous guys could get. We have boyfriends." I pointed to Dimitri and Christian. "The brunette's mine and the skinny one is hers."

"Oh, well maybe I'll just leave Grant alone and go hang out with your guys."

"Not likely." I sneered.

Her comments had become just a little too suggestive to me. Lissa felt the same way. We both stood up and brushed ourselves off.

I faced Grant. "Next time you want to flirt with girls while you have a girlfriend, try not to stutter."We walked away. I turned around to find the blond bimbo following us.

"What do you want?" I said slowly, enunciating every word.

"To hang out with you guys." she said, as if it were obvious.

"We don't even know you." Lissa told her.

"My name's Candy." With that end note she walked towards our men and all but threw herself onto Dimitri.

I stood in the same spot. "Candy? What kind of fucking name is Candy?"

"A stripper one." Lissa responded bitterly.

The cause of this was that Candy had now sandwiched herself between Dimitri and Christian. Dimitri was in the back and Christian in the front. Dimitri looked about ready to throw up. Christian stared at Candy liked she had lost her mind. Mia sat next to Adrian, appearing repulsed by the sight. Adrian sat on the sidelines, grinning at either Dimitri and Christian's uneasiness or Candy's half covered ass shaking everywhere. It was then when I realized that she was grinding on Dimitri.

"That's enough." I said.

I stomped over to the little threesome and grabbed Dimitri's arm. Yanking him back, I grabbed Christian and all but threw him to Lissa.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Candy sneered.

"Right now, you are. I suggest you go back to your boyfriend _before_ bad things happen."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Promising sweetie. I'm promising you. Go back to your boyfriend."

"I second that notion. Anybody else?" Christian smirked.

Dimitri raised his hand. As did Lissa and Mia. Everyone looked at Adrian.

"I'm a man with needs. She happens to fit the description." he explained.

"So I can stay with you?" Candy said hopefully.

"Oh hell no, no offense but you looked like a bimbo. I happen to think that being a brunette is way sexier than being a blonde. No offense Liss."

"None taken. I wish I looked like Rose."

"I don't. She's so boring looking, and her boobs are practically nonexistent!" Candy exclaimed.

Everyone started laughing, me included.

"No honey," I laughed, "My boobs are existent, they aren't plastic like yours. BTW, a bigger bikini top would be great for the rest of us."

"That's how you can tell you don't know her. Rose is anything but boring." Adrian said.

"And she's a pro in bed too."

Everyone looked at Dimitri.

"It is the truth."

"You can see why he's my boyfriend."

"So I'm guessing there's no one I can hang with over here?" Candy said.

"Why don't you want to hang with Grant?" Lissa asked her.

"He's so different than what he used to be. I've just realized that me and him have nothing in common."

"I have someone you hang with." I blurted.

"Who?" Lissa said.

"She's a great friend." I lied. "Where's Tasha?"

Christian pointed a few feet away where Tasha lay on the ground listening to music.

I quietly walked over to her and picked up some sand. I then proceeded to throw it in her face.

"Rise and shine." I smiled.

"_What the fuck do you want?" _she hissed.

"An acquaintance of mine would love to make your company." I told her.

"Okay. Bring him over."

I went back to my friends, letting her assume that Candy was a he.

"She's over there waiting for you." I told Candy.

"Okay." she grinned and skipped over to Tasha.

"It's decided, that girl is bipolar." I said.

Lissa and Mia nodded in agreement.


	13. Chapter 13

"Let us play volleyball." I smiled.

The girls, meaning Lissa, me, and Mia, ran over to the group of guys huddled around one side of the net. James waved to us from the other side.

"Your guys ready?" he yelled.

I looked over my shoulder to see Dimitri and Christian eying James and his friends. Christian had a full out death glare plastered onto his face. Dimitri strode over to us and put his arm around my waist.

"Hey I'm Dimitri, Roza's boyfriend. Nice to meet you." he said, shaking James' hand. I saw James wince and figured that Dimitri must have squeezed his hand just a little too tight.

"Uh hey… I'm James, that's Mike, Josh, and Dave. One of your guys has to join my team to make it fair." James told Dimitri.

"I'll join your group." Eddie told James.

"Hey Eddie, where's your other half? Last I heard he was supposed to be getting us something to drink." Christian said.

"_He_?" Mike asked, turning to Eddie. "Dude, you're gay?"

"Yes he is." I scowled. "Do you have a problem with that?"

I turned my glare onto Mike and waited for him to say yes.

"Uh… no…no problem at all just…wondering." he stammered.

"Great." I smiled. "Let's play volleyball."

James tossed Dimitri the ball.

"Beautiful, do you want to spike instead?" James said, winking at me.

Dimitri growled and threw the ball at James, hard.

"I think you should start the game." he told James.

"All right you guys, let's play." Mia said. "I do not have all day to stand out here."

"We know doll face."

"Shut the hell up Rose."

I laughed in response. "Okay James take it away."

He threw the ball in the air and smacked it. Christian leaped towards the ground and hit it before it fell. Dimitri sent it flying back to the other side. Lissa, Mia ,and I were in a huddle deciding on how to win.

"We should just flash the other team." Mia suggested.

"Hey Barbie, if I flashed James don't you think my Russian boyfriend will get just a tad bit pissed off?" I asked her.

"Ditto," Lissa agreed. "I think we should use our charm and lovely looks."

"Let's go with that option." I confirmed.

I walked over to the net and stood there. The guys payed no attention to me. Men and their sports. Ridiculous. Dimitri stood behind me.

"Roza what are you doing?"

"Do you wanna win this game?"

"Yes, but it's kind of complicated. There's a bet., which means no cheating."

"Who's playing?" I asked.

"Me, Christian, James, and Mike."

"What's the bet?"

"If our team loses, Mike and James get to take you and Lissa on a date."

"WHAT?" I screamed. "What happens if they win?"

"James has to go to a club wearing fishnet stockings, heels, and a corset and ask guys to have an orgy with him and Mike."

"Okay that's weird. Christina came up with that?"

"Yes."

"Dimitri Belikov, if you don't win I'm not having sex with you for a week."

Dimitri's face became pale. "A week?" he squeaked.

"Yep. Tell Christian the same for Lissa."

I walked over to Lissa and Mia.

"There's a bet Lisa."

"What is it?" she groaned.

"If Christian and Dimitri lose the game, we have to go on a date with James and Mike. If they win, James has to go to a club wearing fishnet stockings, heels, and a corset and ask guys to have an orgy with him and Mike. I told Dimitri and Christina that if they lose we won't have sex with them for a week."

"All right. They better win."

"I wish I had guys betting on me." Mia huffed.

"You don't need guys betting on you Barbie. I know a certain Ken that loves you anyway."

"Ken? I don't know a Ken." Mia said.

"It's a reference. You know, Barbie and Ken, Mia and Marcus?"

"Marcus."

"Yes Marcus. Don't try that with me. You know you're interested in him. When you two are looking at each other you blank out to everything else."

"It's true, you do." Lissa vouched.

Mia was blushing furiously. "So maybe I'm interested in Marcus."

"Oh please, you've been practically in love with the guy ever since you've known him. You guys need to go on a date or something. Seriously, I will do everything, with Lissa's help of course."

"Really?" Mia asked, tearing up.

"Oh no, don't cry." I said, wiping away Mia's tears.

"The game is over!" Lissa screamed and shot past me towards Christian.

I followed her over to where Christian and Dimitri stood. They looked very defeated.

"Oh no. Please tell me that you-" I said.

"We won!" Christina yelled.

"Yes!" I cheered. "You're one lucky man Belikov, you know that?"

"Yes Roza I do."

"Alright you guys. I've got pizza, soda, chips, and candy. Dig in!" Marcus announced.

I looked over at Mia and noticed her staring at Marcus. I snapped my fingers and motioned for her to go talk to him. She approached him slowly. Marcus turned around and smiled his thousand watt smile at her.

"Uh…hey Marcus."

"Mia, hey how are you?"

By the way Marcus was staring at Mia, you would think that she was an angel or something. Too bad that that was a lie, Mia was way far from holy.

"Good. I was wondering if… never mind it's stupid." Mia said, turning around to leave.

'Damn it Mia… ask him for fuck's sake!'

My brain screamed.

Marcus grabbed Mia's hand and spun her back around. She collided with his chest softly.

"No I bet it won't be." he whispered, peering down at her.

Dimitri, Lissa, Christina, and I had all gone quiet watching the couple.

"Go on a date with me?" Mia said softly.

"Of course. Mia, I'd go on a million dates with you. Where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere."

"I have the perfect place. So it's a date?"

"Yeah."

They stood there, staring in each others eyes for what felt like centuries.

"Kiss damn it! We don't have all day to sit here!" I screamed.

Mi and Marcus looked at me then at each other. After what again felt like centuries their lips finally met.

And continued to meet. Again and again and again and again…

"Hey we're still on a public beach! No one wants to see you guys have sex here!" I yelled.

The only response I received was Marcus picking Mia up and spinning her in a circle, while they were still kissing.

"Hey Liss, do you-"

I looked at Liss who was kissing Christina.

"Seriously? Are we gonna have an orgy here people?"

Dimitri laughed. "Roza… what am I going to do with you?"

"Well… you could start with this." I said, leaning up to kiss him.

He met me halfway and pretty soon our tongues were fighting for dominance. I guess we looked exactly like Lissa, Christian, Mia, and Marcus.

I heard footsteps approach us. I unattached my lips from Dimitri's to look at Adrian, Mason, Eddie, and Tasha.

"I want some lip action." Tasha pouted.

Adrian smirked. He grabbed Tasha, dipped her, and brought his lips to hers. We all stood there staring at them, shocked out of our minds. After a few minutes, he brought her back up. Tasha was blushing and Adrian still had that smirk plastered onto his face.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"She asked, I answered." Adrian said. "Consider that a gift babe. And you look way hotter without the extensions. Black works better for you. Everyone ready to go?"

"Uh yeah." I said. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Marcus said, hugging Mia close to his body.

Everyone piled into the cars while me and Dimitri got on the motorcycle. I relaxed and leaned on his back on the way home.

When we arrived, Christian asked Mason about something we had all forgotten about.

"Mason, what happened to the drinks you went to get?"

"Well, I was walking towards you guys with the drinks, and then I just fell. I don't know how, but it just happened. So I went back to get some more and the place was closed, which I found pretty weird. Then, I started to go back to you guys when this blonde girl and Tasha were giggling and pointing at something. Then Eddie came over and told me that we were leaving and a few risqué things happened and here we are."

"Well alright." Christina said.

We all laughed at his nonchalance and went inside to take showers, some of us not alone, if you're picking up what I'm putting down.


	14. Chapter 14

"It's time." I announced. "Let's split into teams. Are we gonna do guys against girls or mixed teams. I personally vote for guys against girls because I love to prove a man wrong."

"We are so doing guys against girls." Mia said. "Barbie has some new tricks up her plastic ass."

"Just watch out for Ken!"

"Shutup Adrian!"

We all laughed at their banter.

"Okay, so it's decided girls versus guys. Just so we're clear on how it's split, on the girls team is: Rose, Lissa, Mia, and Tasha. The guy's team is Dimitri, Christina, Adrian, Marcus, Eddie, and Mason. Uh-oh."

"There are two more guys than girls." Christian pointed out.

"No shit Sherlock." I told him.

"Rose can actually take two guys." Adrian offered.

"It's true; I have fought two guys at one time. Then again, it was just Adrian and Marcus, so no big competition there. Adrian, Marcus, you guys might want to watch your backs." I said, pointing at Dimitri, who was glaring at the two men.

"That still leaves one extra guy." Mia said.

"That I voluntarily take on." Lissa told me.

"Alright, that problem is solved. The house has one kitchen on one side of the house and another on the other side. There is a kitchen that is fair grounds. There is no fighting in that kitchen. I vote that the girls get the back side of the house where the pools are outside, the music room, four of the bedrooms, two living rooms, and the gym." I informed the group. "The boys get the front side of the house where the inside pool is, four of the bedrooms, two living rooms, the game room, and the movie theater. Deal?"

"Uh… can the guys have the gym instead of the movie theater?" Christian asked.

"For what?"

"Exercise."

"So girls don't need to exercise?" I glared at him.

"Not the kind of exercising I'm talking about."

"You perverted ass. You won't like the kind of equipment I have in there. Boxing and some ballet stuff. It's kind of like a ballet studio. There are mirrors along the wall, and I have a built in sound system that plays music I like and there's a TV that records what I look like when im dancing and it plays it back to me. You won't like it."

"Right, I'll stick with the movie theater."

"The rules are: the game starts at twelve and ends at eight. That gives us enough time to have sex. If you decide to have sex during the game and you get hit, you are out. It counts as a hit. In between the eight hours of the game are bathroom, lunch, and dinner breaks. You cannot hit anyone during these breaks. If any member of your team hits someone then your whole team forfeits. Got it?" I said.

"Got it." everyone chorused.

"We have to have captains. The guy's captain is?"

The boys all stared at one another for a few minutes.

"I vote Dimitri." Eddie said. "I mean, not to sound gay, but he's the most built out of all of us, and dude is smart."

Mason giggled. "Eddie you sound gay on a daily basis."

The other guys agreed.

"All right then. The girl's captain is?" I smirked.

"You Rose." Lissa said.

"I agree." Mia said to me.

"Uh… I don't."

I sighed. "Do you want to be captain Tasha?"

"No. I just don't understand why we have to automatically decide that you should be captain. That's kind of unfair. Why can't Lissa do it?"

Liss laughed. "Tasha if I was captain, the guys would probably try to take me out first. I'm not exactly the strongest or toughest or meanest or manliest or-"

"I'm not manly!" I scoffed.

"Not manly like penis-manly Rose. I'm also nowhere near as devious as Rose. Mia is just the same as me."

"She's right." Mia agreed.

Marcus smiled. "I like it that way."

They both smiled lovingly at each other.

"Aww Kodiak moment." I said. "So the captains are Dimitri for the guys and me for the girls. Right?"

"Right." Mason said.

Now we need to pick colors. The girl's color is green, it's always been. The guy's can be red, blue, or green."

"We pick blue."

"All right, so all the supplies are in the game room, so the guys need to move the girls supplies into one of the rooms. All of the girls stuff is wrapped in purple. Thanks."

Mason, Eddie, Adrian, and Marcus headed to the back of the house. Mia, Lissa, and Tasha went into one of the living room and turned on the TV. I turned to Dimitri. He was staring at me.

"What?"

"You're beautiful."

I blushed and looked down smiling.

_**-M SCENE-**_

"You're even more beautiful when you're giving demands." he continued, walking over to stand behind me. "Do you know how sexy you sound when you're telling me what to do?"

I smiled again as Dimitri kissed my neck.

"You know, if you wanted to kiss me all you had to do was ask."

I turned around and Dimitri's lips met mine. You know how some people say that they see fireworks when they kiss someone they love? Yeah, I was seeing fireworks, millions of them. Dimitri picked me up and sat me on the counter. His fantastic lips began working on my neck.

"Someone's gonna come in here and see us." I breathed.

"Well then I guess we should move." His accent was more noticeable when he was horny.

Dimitri picked me up and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Aren't the girls in the living room?" I asked, freaking out a little.

"We're not going to the living room."

"We have to go past the living room. They'll see us."

"Lissa, Mia, and Tasha are in the blue living room. We don't have to go past that one."

"So you're taking me upstairs?"

"We're already here."

I looked up from Dimitri's shoulder to see him standing at his bedroom door. He scanned his hand and entered the room. His usual smell of aftershave overtook my senses. I kissed him and pretty soon we were laying on the bed. Dimitri took off his shirt and soundproofed the room. He came back over to me and began to kiss my neck. My hands reached up and wove their way into his hair. Dimitri pulled my shirt off, his pants soon following. He kissed me again as his hands went to unhook my bra. His lips traveled down my body to my breasts and began to work their magic. I moaned as his hand tangled into my hair and pulled me close to him, my body tingling as we touched. The suspense was killing me. Dimitri was taking too long and I was getting wetter by the second.

"Dimitri, " I growled. "_Now_."

He had the rest of our clothes off in record time. As he gently pushed inside of me, I dropped my head back and moaned. We both climaxed quickly as Dimitri brought me over the edge for the next five hours.


	15. Chapter 15

"So girls, let's get ready."

"What do you mean 'get ready' Rose?" Mia asked.

"Lissa knows what I mean."

"We're doing _that_ this game?" Liss squealed.

"What? _What!_" Mia said, pinching my arm.

"Ow, calm your tits!" I screamed at her. "Last year, all the girls walked around in these cheer uniforms, really tight, lingerie type, cheer uniforms. The guys went mad. We caught a couple masturbating. The guys follow us around like puppies, and we just tag them with the lasers. They get out. It's hilarious."

"So we're showing off our bodies just to win a game?" Tasha said.

"That fits your job description doesn't it?" I smirked.

"You bitch."

"The bitch, remember?"

"Anyways," Mia drawled. "What do the outfits look like?"

"This."

"You want us to wear that in public? In front of the guys?"

"You know you want to wear it in front of Marcus. Liss wants to wear it in front of Christian, and Tasha's going to wear it in front of-"

"Dimitri!"

"No," I growled. "I'm wearing this in front of Dimitri. You're guy is Adrian."

"What?"

"Don't act so vague. Wait, maybe you aren't acting. We all saw how you looked after Adrian kissed you. We're not blind. You're starting to develop a thing for him."

"No I'm not."

"Denial." I laughed.

"I don't have a 'thing' for Adrian. He's hideous." Tasha lied. It was obvious, her face was as red as a tomato.

"You want to _kiss_ him, you want to _hug_ him, you want to _smooch _him, you want to _love _him." I sang. Mia and Lissa joined in.

"You want to _touch_him, you want to _fuck_ him!"

"I do not want to fuck Adrian!"

"Yes you do!" Mia yelled. "Admit it!"

"Admit it!" Me and Liss echoed.

"Fine. Maybe a little bit?"

"A lotta bit." I corrected Tasha.

"Okay, okay. I want to fuck Adrian, a lot. And hard."

My face. along with Lissa and Mia's, had turned white.

"What's wrong?" Tasha asked.

I pointed behind her.

Adrian stood in my doorway, shock written on his face. His mouth hung wide open, replacing his usual smirk. Tasha's face was red.

"Uh… umm, hello ladies." Adrian stammered.

"Hey." we chorused.

"Adrian, what are doing here?" I said awkwardly.

"Dimitri needs to see you."

His eyes suddenly lit up, and his mouth turned into his usual smirk.

"And I need to see Tasha." With that endnote, he walked away from the room.

"Tasha," I hissed, "Go for God's sake. He wants to get it in if you know what I mean!"

"Oh! Bye girls." she smiled before following Adrian out of the room.

"Uh… Rose? Why are you helping Tasha?" Lissa asked me.

"If Tasha and Adrian get together, Tasha will back off of Dimitri."

"Ah."

"Anyway, the man calls. Ta-ta."

I skipped out of the room and downstairs. Dimitri sat in the blue living room alone. His head was hanging down.

"Dimitri?" I said, my voice laced with worry. "Dimitri what's going on?"

"My father… he's dead." his voice was emotionless.

"Dimitri," I sighed. "I'm sor-"

"Don't say you're sorry." he said maliciously. "He deserved to die."

"Dimitri no ones deserves to-"

"He beat my mother! Unwilling sex Rose. Rape! My mother's not the only one he's hit. There are other women that he's abused. I'm glad he's dead."

"Don't say that!"

"It's true. I'm not sad, or remorseful. I'm glad he's dead. Really I am. I know that makes me sound like a heartless man, but you rather I lie to you and say that I had the perfect life. I didn't."

"I never said you did." I told him softly, lifting his chin up so he could look at me.

Dimitri's eyes betrayed his mood. He finally looked at me and sighed, pulling me into his lap and buried his face in my hair.

"God Rose, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to go off on you like that. I'm so, so sorry." he said to my brown locks.

"It's okay." I whispered into his ear. "I get it."

"My mom mmb…." Dimitri mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"My mom wmn me bihgs."

I pulled Dimitri's face out of my hair. "What are you saying?"

He wouldn't meet my eyes.

"My mom needs me to come home for a few days."

"Oh okay. I totally understand."

Dimitri looked at me. "You…understand?"

"Yeah, your family needs you right now. I get it."

"Thank you Rose. Thank you so much. I love you, любимый, мое сокровище."

"I love you too Dimitri."

"Do me a favor?"

"Hmm?"

"Come with me."

"What?"

"Come to Russia with me. Christian too. Lissa can come if that's what Christian wants. It'll be-"

"Dimitri you want me to come to Russia with you and meet your family?"

"Yes Roza, I do. Please come with me. Please, please, please."

He began to kiss my neck and shoulders, which tickled.

"Okay, okay. I'll go. We'll have to postpone the games though. I'll go ask Liss if she wants to go. Does Christian know yet?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs now."

"Okay. I'll be back." I said in my best terminator voice.

Dimitri laughed as I jogged up the stairs and went to Lissa's room. She sat next to Christian as they watched TV.

"Hey, Dimitri says that you and him are going to Russia to see your family, and he wanted to know if you would like Liss to go."

"Yeah, Lissa, would you like to go?" Christian said.

"Yes! I've been waiting to meet your family!" she squealed.

"Coincidentally, Vicki's birthday is next week."

"Who's Vicki?"

"Victoria's my sister."

"You have a sister?" I screamed.

"Counting Vick, I have three."

"DIMITRI!"

"Yes?" he said, running up the stairs.

"Why didn't you tell me you have three sisters?"

"Well, I didn't think that it was important. I didn't know that we were going to end up together."

"Why didn't you tell me that one of their birthdays was next week?"

"Oh yeah, Vick's birthday is next week, isn't it?" Dimitri asked Christian.

"Yeah man."

"Okay so it's decided. We're going to meet Dimitri and Christian's family and throw his sister the best birthday bash she's ever seen." I established.

"Yes." Liss agreed.

We walked out of the room, leaving Dimitri and Christian staring at us in disbelief. I stopped in my tracks and Lissa stopped talking about themes.

"Liss, I just realized something."

"What?"

"We're meeting Christian and Dimitri's mom."

"Yeah?"

"_Olena Belikov_-" I began.

"Founder of _Love Trap_." we finished together.

'Oh shit'

I thought.

That's when we started to hyperventilate.

* * *

**любимый мое сокровище means my treasure.**


	16. Chapter 16

_That's when we started to hyperventilate._

And exactly how Dimitri and Christian found us when they came running out of Christian's room.

"Rose? Rose! What's wrong? Oh God, talk to me!" Dimitri yelled.

"You're mom… I'm meeting your mom. Oh my god… Dimitri I might faint on sight." I gasped.

"Why?" Christian laughed. "What about our mom makes you and Lissa hyperventilate?"

Lissa pulled Christian close. "Your mom is Olena effing Belikov, correct?"

"Yeah?"

"Then why the hell do you need an explanation?" I said while still trying to breathe correctly.

"Because-" Christian began.

"Oh yeah… right there!"

"God! Yes!"

"That is not what I think it is." I said.

"I think it is." Lissa replied.

"Someone please tell me that I'm not hearing Adrian and Tasha having sex. Please take me out of my misery." I threw up a little in my mouth.

"That is revolting and horrifying, yeah you guys get the picture." Christian announced. "Someone should go in there and tell them to silence their cries, groans, moans, grunts, sighs, and screams of pleasure before we all start having sex out here."

"What?" me, Lissa, and Dimitri said in disgust.

"I can't help it I happen to have a babe for a girlfriend and two people that I can't see having sex are having sex! It turns me on in a weird way. Dimitri gets what I'm saying!"

"I'm ashamed to say that I do."

"That is horrible. Okay, let me just end this right now."

I walked over to Adrian's door and pressed the intercom button.

"Hey… um Adrian."

"What the fuck? Tasha, why do you sound like Rose? Ah shit, Dimitri is going to kill me. I'm going to be a sexy pulp by morning!"

"Adrian! You idiot! I'm speaking through the intercom outside the door!"

"Oh, thank god! You wanna join us or something?"

"Adrian, don't make me come in there and actually turn you into a pulp." Dimitri growled behind me.

"What do you want Rose. I'm kinda in the middle of something, if you know what I mean."

"Well, you should really make the room soundproof, because that would be great for the rest of us. We really don't want to hear your sexual adventures. Please, make the room soundproof, I'm begging you."

"Alright, alright. Women are so demanding!"

"Wait! Before you do that, I have to tell you something."

Dimitri looked at me with his eyebrow raised. I took my hand off the intercom button.

"Can I tell them?"

"What?"

"That we're going to Russia."

"Yes."

"Alright Adrian, me, Lissa, Dimitri, and Christian are going to Russia."

"So the games are canceled?"

"Uh, not canceled, just… postponed."

"When are you guys leaving?"

"Uh, tonight I guess."

"Well, bye."

"Yeah, leave so we can continue to fuck. I'm practically oozing c-"

And that's when I cut the intercom off.

"So tonight then?" Dimitri said.

"Yeah, is that alright? I don't want to take over or anything. We can leave when you're ready…"

"Tonight is fine, perfectly fine."

"Dimitri?"

"Yes Roza?"

"What will you do if they don't like me?"

"They who?"

"Your mom and sisters. What will you do if they don't like me."

Dimitri looked deep into my eyes. "Roza, my family will love you, just as I do. I few discover that they don't, well to hell with them. I'm not going to let their decisions decide our future. I love you, and no one can change that."

My eyes began to water when Dimitri finished speaking.

"I love you." I whispered.

"As I love you Roza."

Dimitri kissed me, a kiss that soon turned hungry and heated.

"We need to pack." I said as I reluctantly tore my lips away from his.

"The jet has bedrooms right?"

"Yeah two why?"

"No reason. No reason at all."

_'There was so a reason.'_ I thought as Dimitri took my hand and lead me to my/our room.


	17. Chapter 17

I was freaking out. We were about to land in Russia, and I was hyperventilating with Liss. Dimitri and Christian sat staring at us. No matter how cool they continued to say their mom was, Liss and I still continued to freak. So they sat and waited for us to calm down.

"Liss… you might never hear me say this again, but I'm sooo scared right now." I said.

"It's cool Rose, I seriously think that I might throw up."

"Okay don't do _that_."

"Please fasten your seatbelts, we are landing. Please fasten your seatbelts, we are landing." the captain announced.

"Dimitri?"

"Yes Roza?"

"Is your mom like, coming here to get us?"

"Yeah! I'm so excited! What about you guys?" Christian yelled.

Liss and I gave Christian the stank eye.

"Or we can all sit here in comfortable silence and wait for the plane to land so I can reconnect with my mother."

"If you can't tell by Christian's gay expression, my mother is picking us up in her limo."

"Well FML."

"We are now landing. You may exit the plane."

"Dang Captain!" Liss screamed.

"Okay we can do this Liss. It's just the mother of the men we love. Let's try to see her just that way. Olena Belikov is not _the _Olena Belikov."

"Good idea Rose. Ready?"

"No."

"Let's go anyway."

We got off of the plane. Dimitri came next to me and held my hand.

"Roza, I love you. As long as my mother knows that I am happy, she will be happy too. Besides, who doesn't love you? You're perfect for me and if I can see that, my mother will too. Don't worry."

"Ralf hates me."

Dimitri stopped walking. "_Ralf _is a selfish bastard that doesn't know how to treat a woman. He doesn't deserve love and I hope he never finds it. Shall we?"

"Dimitri I love you."

"I love you too Rose."

"_Oh my goodness_. My boys actually brought girls home? _Pretty_ girls? Am I being Punk'd?"

Olena Belikov stood next to the limo in a sundress and flip flops. I felt relieved that she wasn't a woman who went around in stilettos and a fancy pantsuit. I might have went back to California if she was.

"Hi, I'm Rose."

"Hi, I'm Lissa."

"Oh I know all about you girls. Whenever I talk to Dimitri or Christian on the phone all they do is talk about you girls." She leaned into us. "They care very much for you girls. I can see that clearly."

We smiled at Olena.

"Well, let's go. We have to get to the house so you can meet the girls. Beware, they bite!" When Olena saw my face pale, her smile faded away. "Oh dear. Honey, I was just kidding, they will love you just as much as I do. Okay, in the car! Go, go!"

Liss and I piled into the car while Dimitri and Christian hugged Olena.

"Okay, one down, three to go." Lissa said.

"From what I've heard from Dimitri, the youngest sister, Viktoria, will be easy to win over. She can hold a grudge though. I haven't heard anything about the other two. I don't even know their names."

"I hope they like us because they're the older sisters."

"If they don't like us then we're screwed."

Olena, Dimitri, and Christian climbed into the limo. Dimitri gave me a reassuring smile as he sat next to me. The car began to drive.

_'Okay Rose, you've got this, they're girls just like you.'_ I thought.


	18. Chapter 18

_'Okay Rose, you've got this, they're girls just like you.' _I thought.

My palms were sweating as the limo approached a mansion bigger than mine.

"Ah, home sweet home." Christian said.

"Ah shit." I mumbled.

"Everything will be fine Roza." Dimitri whispered. "My sisters will love you."

"Okay everyone, we're here!" Olena announced.

Christian tore out of the limo and ran to the front door. We stared at him like the idiot he was.

"Is something on my face?" he asked.

"Uh, no you forgot something." Liss growled.

"Um… what did I forget honey?"

"Her you dumbass!" I yelled. "Duh."

Suddenly we heard laughter behind us. I turned around to see three tall girls looking at us.

"Is that them?" I asked Olena.

"Those are my three girls." she replied. "Girls, come introduce yourselves!"

The youngest looking one came up to me. They all had brown hair and brown eyes so it was hard to distinguish between them. I was guessing that this one was Viktoria.

"Hi, I'm Viktoria Belikov. I'm sixteen and the youngest Belikov child. I'm in the eleventh grade. We are going to have the most awesome time!" she squealed and hugged me.

The next one came up to me.

"My name is Sonya Belikov. I'm twenty-eight years old. I can't wait to show you Dimka's baby pictures!"

The last sister approached me as Sonya walked off.

"I'm Karolina. I'm thirty and I have two kids, Paul, my nine year old, and Zoya, my newborn. Being Dimitri's older sister, I have to protect him _Princess_. I'm just letting you know that now." she said coldy.

"Do you have a problem with me?" I asked, not nicely.

"No problem, I just don't want to Dimitri to end up with a stuck up, self-absorbed bitch that thinks she can control him."

Okay, I must have pissed the shit out of this girl in another life because she kept going with the names.

"If you are a whore I will make you feel so unwelcome that no matter how much you _love_ Dimka, I will make you leave him like that." Karolina snapped to emphasize her point.

"Karolina," Dimitri growled. "This is not necessary."

"And neither is some snobbish whore ruining your life again! I'm not waiting for a third time Dimka!"

"It won't be a third time Karolina!" he yelled at her.

Ruining his life for the third time? What other girl, besides Tasha, ruined his life?

"I don't think that you should-" Lissa started, but Karolina shut her up.

"I don' think I was talking to you. Your turn comes after I finished with Roza here."

My instinct to protect Lissa snapped in. I grabbed Karolina's arm and pulled her out of Lissa's face.

"I don't care how you talk to me because i've been through a lot of shit, your words don't bother me, but don't you dare think that you can talk to Lissa like that. I may be a princess, but I know how to kick ass, and I don't if you are or aren't Dimitri's sister, try me." I growled.

Karolina considered my words before a wide smile stretched out on her face. "Congratulations, you passed."

My head snapped up to look at her, as did Dimitri's.

"What are you talking about Karolina?" he asked.

"When we heard that you were going to bring girls home, Vik, Sonya, and I thought that we should test the girls to see how they react to one of us being a bitch. Because I was the oldest, it made more since for me to take on the role of the bitchy sister. They've got guts standing up to me. I like them... a lot."

I was still confused. "So you're saying that I got called a stuck up, snobby bitch, and a whore for a test? Fuck my life."

"What just happened?" Christian said.

"Big sisters test their little brother's girlfriends to see if they have some balls." Sonya said. "They definitely have some balls."

"Not from what i've seen." Dimitri murmured behind me.

"What did you just say? You and Rose did the dirty? Dimitri why didn"t you tell us?" Olena screamed.

"Because it's not something you tell your mother mom." Vicktoria said.

"So Rose is he big? Is he good in bed? He didn't make awful noises because if he did, he is not my relative." Sonya smirked.

"You want to hear about your brother's sex life?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"I DON'T!" Viktoria yelled. "This is DISGUSTING!"

"I want to know about Christian's sex life too Lissa. The last time I saw his penis, the thing was so small and cute! He used to try to walk around the house naked... at fourteen!"

We all began to laugh while Christian blushed and glared at sONYA.

"Mama what's a penis?"

We all turned around to see a little boy rubbing his eyes. Karolina visibly paled.

"Hey Paul!" Dimitri yelled.

"Uncle Dimka!" Paul yelled excitedly as he ran into Dimitri's arms. He looked behind Dimitri at Christian. "Uncle Chris!"

"Hey champ." Christian said.

Paul said something in Dimitri's ear and Dimitri looked at us.

"Well, the blonde one is Lissa and she is here with your Uncle Chris. The other one is Roza and she's here with me."

Paul walked over to me . "Hi my name's Paul. I'm six and I think that you're really really pretty."

i blushed. This kid was the cutest! "Thank you Paul."

He held up his arms and I stared at him in confusion for a moment.

_'Duh Rose he wants you to pick him up!'_ Wow I'm dumb.

I bent over and grabbed Paul. After I set him on my right hip I turned around to see everyone staring at me.

"What goes on people?"

"You didn't have to ick him up." Karolina told me.

"It's no problem, he's too cute."

"What do we say Paul?" Karolina asked him.

"Thank you Roza." he told me, then kissed my cheek.

I blushed again. This boy was going to be crushed on by every girl in his grade when he got older. i heard someone growl and looked up to see Dimitri glaring at Paul.

"Ooh, Dimitri is jelly!" Viktoria laughed.

"Comrade's jelly? You can't be jealous of a six year old Dimitri!" I laughed with her.

We were all laughing at Dimitri while he blushed furiously.

"I'm not jealous of Paul, that would be ridiculous."

"Let's all go inside, I have some of my special bread waiting." Olena smiled.

Christian took off. "You'll never catch me alive bitches!"

"Don't you dare eat all of the bread again Christian!" Viktoria yelled, chasing him.

The rest of us laughed and followed Olena into the house. It was beautiful in a foreign way.

"I love your family, they're hilarious!" I grinned.

"I know who I love." Dimitri said, looking at me.

I looked at my feet and blushed furiously.

"Uncle Dimka! I love Roza more than you and you can't have her! She's mine." Paul sighed into my shoulder.

Dimitri growled at Paul. It was sexiest thing I had ever heard.

"You heard him Comrade. He loves me more than you do."

Dimitri stopped me and whispered in my left ear. "Don't forget who can satisfy you the most in the bedroom Roza."

His accent was more noticable and it turned me on instantly. After nipping my ear with his teeth he walked off with a satified smirk on his lips.

"Pay back is so coming tonight Paul."

"Can I come for payback too?"

I stifled a laugh, this kid rea;;y didn't understand his sexual innuendos.

"Not tonight Paul, maybe another time."

I started to follow Dimitri again.

_'I knew packing that lingerie would be a smart idea.'_


	19. Chapter 19

_'I knew packing that lingerie would be a smart idea.'_

We all sat in a living room that looked like it came out of a palace.

"Okay so we have to arrange rooms." Olena said.

"Rose and I can sleep in my old room." Dimitri replied.

"Lissa and I are sleeping in my old room."

"Alright, dinner will be ready in an hour. Dimitri, Christian, I'm guessing that you want to show Roza and Lissa around the house."

'House my ass,'

I thought, _'This mansion is bigger than mine!'_

"Come on Roza."

Dimitri pulled me up and we walked up the grand staircase. He opened one door that was simple, but classy.

"This will be our room. Paul is on our right and Lissa and Christian are on our left."

"Damn." I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing!" I all but yelled at Dimitri.

"Alright Roza. Downstairs is the three kitchens, two gyms, three dining rooms, eight full bathrooms, and two living rooms."

"Does your mom have wild, crazy parties like I do?" I asked.

"No she has classy get togethers with violins and tuxes. Very formal. I make sure that I'm not present on those days."

"You'd look hot in a tux. But you know what you'd look even better in?"

"And what is that Roza?"

I leaned so our lips were a few centimeters apart. "Nothing."

Dimitri growled. "Don't tempt me Roza."

"And what if I want to tempt you?"

"The get ready for tonight milaya."

I smirked. "No Dimitri, you get ready for tonight."

He gulped as I walked down the stairs to find Liss. After searching almost the entire house, I found her snogging with Christian in the pool.

"LISS!"

"What?! Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Come get in the pool with us!" Lissa said excitedly. If god permitted it,

she could be a ray of sunshine.

"Let me go get Dimitri, I do not want to end up in the pool with just you guys."

"You know that you've always wanted to be in a threesome with us!" Christian yelled.

"By us," I replied while walking out of the room, "I assume you mean me and the two invisible Dimitri's next to you."

Satisfied with my sarcastic comment, I went upstairs to find Dimitri and put on my bikini. When I finally finished climbing the bazillion steps, I walked into the room Dimitri and I were sharing. Dimitri lay on the bed, reading a western novel. I jumped on the bed and cuddled next to him.

"Hey Comrade, want to go swimming with me, Lissa, and Christian? They're already in the pool."

"You brought a swimsuit?"

"Duh Dimitri, what girl doesn't bring a swimsuit when she goes away from home? Actually, it's a bikini, not a swimsuit."

"You… brought a…bikini?" Dimitri stuttered.

"Yesss."

With that endnote, I grabbed my swimsuit out of my bag and went to the bathroom. When I stepped back out, Dimitri's mouth went slack.

"See something you like Comrade?"

"No."

This time, my mouth went slack.

"I see something I love."

"That's right. Come on! Put your trunks on!"

"Okay." Dimitri said.

He began to strip. When his boxers came off, my 'I want sex radar' came on.

"Roza, if you don't stop staring at me like that then we'll never make it to the pool."

I slowly walked over to him. I began to rub my hands over his sculpted chest.

"So what? The pool will be there. It's not at all important."

Dimitri leaned forward and closed his eyes. I assumed that he was going to kiss me, so I closed my eyes. I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

I huffed and opened my eyes. "Dimi-"

Dimitri wasn't in the room.

"Come on Roza! The pool's waiting!"

I walked out of our room to see Dimitri at the bottom of the staircase, laughing at me.

_'Once again,'_ I said in my head _'sooo glad I brought the lingerie.'_

Plan A is in action tonight. I went to go get Lissa so I could tell her my plan.

We both sat on the edge of the pool, glaring at our men as they play fought.

"What exactly did Christina do?" I whispered to Lissa.

"Nothing, its stupid…"

"Liss…."

"He made a blonde joke!" she whisper-yelled. "A freaking blonde joke!"

"Why are you offended?"

"Hellooo? Blonde?"

"Liss, you are nothing like he blondes that people make stereotypes about. You're smart, kind, your hair color is natural, you don't say totally in every sentence, your boobs are real, you don't put out like a slut… do I need to continue?" I reassured her.

"Thanks Rose."

"Anytime." I sighed.

"What's your dilemma?" she asked me softly.

"Dimitri left me all horny and shit earlier, and now he's in those swim trunks in the pool and I can see his penis shape. So I came up with a plan."

Lissa soft jade green eyes turned mischievous. "What are we doing?"

"Do you want to get back at Christian for making a blonde joke?"

"Hell yes, I have to represent all the smart-ass blondes out there!"

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. I brought some lingerie and since Dimitri thinks that he can be a tease, I'll show him what tease really is. You are going to get in the shower with Christian, give him a boner some way and then lock him out of the room. I'm going to lock Dimitri out of our room. I have some video cameras that I can tape on the ceiling to capture the whole thing. Then we'll puit it on YouTube under a name that isn't mine.(Come on, I'm royalty. People think that I sit around and drink tea all day!) The boys will be humiliated."

"You realize that this could start an all out war right?" Lissa giggled.

"Yes but we have the girls and Paul is the only boy in the house besides our guys, and I can easily get him on our side. I'm pretty sure there are some things that Dimitri and Christian's sisters want to get back at them for. It's a plan?"

"It's a plan. Let's do this!"

We shook hands and hugged each other.

"Dimitri look at that lesbian love, so romantic. You wanna take your top off Liss? Rose you keep yours on!" Christian smirked.

I smiled back at him.

_'He doesn't even know what's coming to him.'_


	20. Chapter 20

_"He doesn't even know what's coming to him.'_

**LISSA POV (THEY ARE OUT OF THE POOL).**

After I got out of the shower I sat on the bed next to Christian, who was reading a magazine. I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Hey babe." he said and kissed my head. "What is it?"

"I decided that I forgive you for the blonde joke…"

"That's great," he responded, turning to the next page.

"And I want to make it up to you."

Christian's eyes flitted from his magazine to my face. Once he saw the lust in my eyes, he threw the magazine somewhere and attacked my lips. We rolled over until I was on op of him and continued to kiss. I slowly grinded my sex onto his crotch and he groaned.

"God Liss, the things you do to me." Christian whispered.

I giggled and buried my face into his neck, kissing every surface. I succeeded in getting Christian out of his clothes. All he had on was his boxers and a major boner.

"Hey Chris, could you go get something for me?"

"What is it Liss?"

"Rose left some lube under her pillow for us. Rose and Dimitri went shopping with Olena and your family,so no one will see you."

His eyes glazed over when I said lube. "Okay, back in a sec."

Christian could be slow sometimes. If Rose and Dimitri had left, we would have known about it. Rose had installed the cameras outside our rooms while the boys were showering. As soon as Christian left the room I shut the door and locked it. After waiting for a few moments, I heard Christian try to turn the doorknob.

"Liss? Babe? Could you unlock the door?"

"No, I shall not."

"Why Liss? Why won't you open the door?"

"Why does it take longer to build a blonde snowman? Because you have to hollow out it's head. Remember that babe?"

"Liss it was a joke! I was just -Dimitri? What are you doing out here?"

I started to laugh. Rose came in through the Narnia door that connected our rooms. She locked that one and walked over to me.

"Roza! Roza open the damn door!" Dimitri growled, pounding on my door.

"Smile honey! You're on camera!" Rose giggled.

"Roza! открыть эту дверь матери чертовски прямо сейчас!" Dimitri screamed louder, if that was even possible."моя милая дорогая роза, почему вы это делаете?"

"Sorry Comrade. I don't speak Russian. It's not a common language in America."

"Roza, why did you do this?"

"You don't remember what you did earlier?"

"No."

"Well then I guess you can't come in."

"черт возьми!"

"Capirlo compagno." Rose said in Italian.

"Wait Rose... is this what I think this is about? Is this revenge for earlier?"

"What was earlier Comrade?" Rose smiled.

"When I... when I left you.. horny. Is that what this is?" Dimitri whispered.

"Yeah Comrade it is. You didn't just leave me horny Comrade."

"What else did I do Roza? Tell me моя любовь."

"Dimitri," Rose sniffed.

What Rose crying?! Oh hell no, this must have been serious. I gotta get Christian out of here!

"Hey not to interupt the moment but Chris and I are gonna go downstairs alright? Is it okay if I let Dimitri in now? It looks like you could use his company. Okay?"

Rose nodded, still sniffing. I grabbed Christian's pants and opened the door.

"Come on, they need some alone time."

**DIMITRI POV**

I walked into the room, picked Rose up, and put sat her on the bed.

"Roza, милая моя, what's wrong? Tell me why you're crying, let me make you feel better." I murmured.

"Earlier," she cried, "When you left, I just felt like some cheap whore. like you didn't want me."

I pulled her into my arms and started rocking her sowly. "I'll always want you Roza. You are my everything. You're my oxygen, food, comforter, lover, and everything in between. I live and breathe you Roza. Without you, I don't know what I'd do. Life before you was dull Roza."

"Do you mean that Dimitri?"

"With all my heart Roza, with all my heart."

She smiled up at me. "I love you Dimitri."

"As I love you Roza."

**ROSE POV**

"Dimitri."

"Yes Roza?"

"I'm hungry."

"Of course he are," he chuckles. "What would you like?"

"Waffles?"

"RRoza, you do know that it's three in the afternoon right?"

"Waffles!"

"Alright, I'll make you waffles."

I jump onto Dimitri's back as he walks down the stairs. Lissa and Christian are in the living room watching Glee. Lissa picked it, I'm positive she did.

"You go watch T'V with Lissa and Christian and I'll call you when you're waffles are done. Okay?"

"Okay." I peck Dimitri on his lips and go into the living room.

"Oh great, Rose is here." Christian says in his usual snarky tone.

"Guees what you guys."

"What Rose?" says Christian again, staring at me boredly.

"Dimitri's making me waffles!"

"We don't get any, so we don't care."

"Don't hate congratulate." I smiled.

After five minutes of Glee, I had to leave the room. I walked into the kitchen to the wondorous smell of waffles. Dimitri smiled at me and I grinned back. My stomach suddenly churned, and I ran upstairs to the bathroom just in time to throw up in the toilet.

"Roza?" Dimitri ran into the bathroom. "What's wrong Rose?"

I responded by puking into the toilet again. After the puking subsided, I dry heaved a few times.

"I don't know, must have been smomething I ate."

"Rose?"

Dimitri and I looked at the door. Lissa was standing there smiling.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Uh sure, hold on."

I went to the sink and quickly brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth. When I finished I kissed Dimitri on his cheek and left with Lissa. She took me took her room and we sat on the bed.

"Rose, when was the last time you and Dimitri had sex?"

"Ummm, we had sex at the house a few nights ago, but that day we went to the beach we had sex in the shower."

"Okay. Do you and Dimitri use condoms?"

OH. SHIT.

"We've never used a condom." Oh God could I be pregnant?

"Rose, we may need to get you a pregnancy test, Immediately."

"Let me check my calendar for my last period."

I unlocked my phone and went to my period diary. I felt my face pale as I read the calendar.

"Liss," I croaked. "I was supposed to have my period last week."

"When did you and Dimitri first have sex?"

"The night we went to the club. Then two more times that weekend. That was two weeks ago. I might be pregnant Liss. Oh my god. A baby." I whispered as tears ran down my face.


	21. Chapter 21

**_LAST CHAPTER_**

_"Rose, when was the last time you and Dimitri had sex?"_

_"Ummm, we had sex at the house a few nights ago, but that day we went to the beach we had sex in the shower."_

_"Okay. Do you and Dimitri use condoms?"_

_OH. SHIT._

_"We've never used a condom." Oh God could I be pregnant?_

_"Rose, we may need to get you a pregnancy test, Immediately."_

_"Let me check my calendar for my last period."_

_I unlocked my phone and went to my period diary. I felt my face pale as I read the calendar._

_"Liss," I croaked. "I was supposed to have my period last week."_

_"When did you and Dimitri first have sex?"_

_"The night we went to the club. Then two more times that weekend. That was two weeks ago. I might be pregnant Liss. Oh my god. A baby." I whispered as tears ran down my face._

* * *

**RPOV**

I couldn't believe it. I could be pregnant. I'm twenty-six, and a princess.

Well FUCK.

Dimitri is going to be in for it. He impregnated me, and we aren't married. That's bad. I have to get married, soon. I f I bring an heir to the throne without a husband, it'll seem like I have sex for leisure. I mean I do, but I wasn't pregnant before. Dimitri's life will be thrown to the sharks. News reporters, tv reporters, paparazzi will pick about every detal of his life and publicize it.

"Liss," I said. "I have to take a pregnancy test, really soon."

"We can get Karolina to get it for you. She would know where to find them and could read us the instructions."

"You're right, now we have to wait for them to get home. If I am pregnant, what would you think?"

"Rose," Lissa whispered. "You're going to be a wonderful mom. I can already see you in your McMansion with little Rose and Dimitris running around! I can't wait for you to have a baby! I'm going to spoil them rotten!"

"Thanks and I already knew you were. I think that we get through the first pregnancy."

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY**

"We're home!" Olena shouted through the door.

Liss and I sat on the couch in the foyer. Dimitri and Christian were working out in the basement. I suspect that they were really playing video games. Men; can't live with them, can't live without them.

"Roza? Lissa? Where are Dimitri and Christian?" Olena asked. She looked worried that we were upstairs alone.

"They're in the basement. We were waiting on you guys actually. Where's Karolina?"

"I'm in the kitchen! And call me Karo Roza!" she yelled.

"I'll be back Liss."

I walked into the kitchen like I was approaching the gates of hell. I didn't know how Karolina was going to take my maybe news about being pregnant.

"Hey, what's up Roza?"

"Hey Karolina-Karo. I need a huge favor."

"Do you want to see Dimitri's baby pictures now?"

"Uh no, that can wait for later. I have another favor."

"Well shoot."

I bit my lip. It was now or never. _'Get a grip Rose!_' My brain shouted at me.

"Can you buy a pregnancy test for me?"

Karo stared at me for what seemedd like the longest minute of my life.

And then she screamed.

"What's wrong?! Is everything alright!?" Olena screamed as she ran intot he kitchen. Liss and the other Belikov women stood behind her.

"Yes everything's perfect! Roza's preggo!"

"YAY!" Olena yelled. "nother Belikov baby, I can't wait for the birth! The baby will be so beautiful and-"

"Wait wait wait!" I whisper-yelled. "There's a possibility that I could be pregnant. I'm not positively sure. I need a pregnancy test, but I can't read Russian. Will one of you please go buy me one. I need to keep this on the down low, so no telling Dimitri or Christian or Paul."

Everyone nodded.

"I have a pregnancy test in my bathroom. "Karolina said.

We all stared at her.

"What? I never know if another aul is going to come, so I stay prepared."

"Can I use it and you read me the results?"

"Of course Roza."

She grabbed my hand and I grabbed Lissa's. We jogged upstairs to Karo's bathroom. She pulled the box out of a cabinet and looked at the back.

"Okay it says that if it gives a plus sign you're pregnant and a minus sign means you're not. Just pee on the stick and wait two minutes. I'll be waiting outside. Tell me when you're done."

She left the bathroom and I looked at Liss.

"Do you wanna stay?" I asked. It didn't bother me, she had heard me pee before.

"Yeah, but I'll turn around. Are you ready Rose?"

"I have to be. Turn."

She turned around and I did my business on the stick.

"Okay, we you can turn around now. In two minutes we'll know if I'm destined to have a baby at twenty-six." I half-seriously joked.

Liss cracked a smile but said nothing.

The tension was killing me. These were the two longest minutes of my life. The stick finally beeped. My insides churned and my hands started to sweat. I was crazy nervous.

"Oh God Liss, I can't look."

"Okay Rose, just calm down. I'll look for you."

Okay."

Liss gasped when she picked up the stick.

"Rose... you're pregnant."

We stared at eachother, both of us too shocked to say anything.

"YES!"

"The fuck?" I said.

I opened the door to see Olena, Karo, Vik, Sonya, and Yeva grinning at me. Olena's eyes were practically flooding with tears.

"Oh Roza you don't know how happy you've made me. I can finally have a grandbaby by my only son. I'm crying becuse I'm happy Roza. This is going to be perfect."

"Oh Roza, we're so excited."

"I am too." I smiled.

Liss smiled at me. "We've all got your back Rose. You can count on us. We won't tell Dimitri, Christian, opr the kids. Right ladies?"

"Right!" they all chorused.

My eyes began to water. Before I could even think about it, I was bawling my eyes out.

"Aww, Rose don't cry." Liss said.

She hugged me. Soon I was wrapped up in what felt like millions of hugs.

"Plan on crying a lot more Roza. It's just the hormones. You'll start crying about puppies being happy. It's ridiculous." Karolina laughed.

I smiled again. I was happy but scared. My mother would have a ehart attack. I din't know how Dimitri would ract to the pregnancy and to having hisd whole life in the light.


	22. Chapter 22

**DIMITRI POV**

After I had left Roza and Lissa in our room, Christian asked me if I wanted to go play some video games downstairs. Needing something to do, I said yes and we went to the basement. Our mom and sisters should be home soon so we decided to play some games until we heard them come home. Christian pit in Need for Speed and we sat on the couch ready with our controllers.

"So what are your future plans with Rose?" Christian asked me.

"Uh... I don't know. Maybe we'll get married, maybe we'll break up and stay friends..." I responded.

"But?" He prompted.

"But... I would love for Roza to have my children and become my wife. Not neccassarily in that order though."

"I know. Even though I've only known Liss for about a month or two, I'm already in love with her. She's perfect for me."

I understood what Christian meant. Rose was everything to me. I would risk my own life for her everyday.

"Do you want to marry Lissa, and have her children?" I asked.

"I would love to, but I don't know if she would want to."

I laughed. "I've watched Lissa when she is around youShills sa is completely in love with you. It's obvious when she's around you."

"Do you think Lissa would want to marry me?"

I thought about it. Lissa and Christian were a lovely couple and really in love.

"Yes, I believe she would. What about Rose? Do you think she would marry me?"

"Definantly. She's head over heels in love with you."

"So if I proposed to Rosewould've saying that she would say yes?"

"Hell yeah! What about Liss?"

"Yes she would love to marry you."

I smiled at the thought of having Rose as my wife and the mother of my children. She would be an amazing mother.

"So are we just going to talk about this or do something about it?" Christian said.

"You mean... ask them to marry us?" I replied incredulously.

"Why the hell not? They love us and we love them! What's stopping us?!"

I don't know if Roza would reject me. If she said no it would crush my heart. I didn't think that I could go through that kind of rejection.

* * *

**_ROSE POV_**

"So Rose do you have any plans for the baby so far?" Olena asked me.

We were sitting at the table in the kitchen. My insides were mushy, I felt like throwing up and crying at the same time.

"I was hoping to get some advice from you considering uh... that you uh-"

"Have five kids? Yeah I'm a bit of an expert on children." she smiled. "Each parent has their own type of parenting style. You have to remember that. "

"Okay, so me and Dimitri should form our own standards instead of trying what everyone else has done?"

"Yes, you also have to remember that every child is different."

"Okay so every child is different and different parenting techniques have different effects on children?"

"Yes. Do you have any questions about birth or nursing or anything?"

"Uh yeah. How do I-"

I stopped talking as Dimitri and Christian walked into the room.

"Are you feeling better Roza?" Dimitri asked me after we kissed.

I was glad that I had brushed my teeth after throwing up!

"Yeah I'm good."

"So what are you guys talking about?"

"Just womanly stuff, nothing big." Olena smiled.

I looked at her and grinned back. I was glad that she was keeping my secret. I wanted to tell Dimitri when were alone, on our own terms.

"Okay,"Christian said. "Well Dimitri and I are downstairs if anyone needs us. We just came up to get some snacks."

I smiled at Dimitri and he grinned grabbed some chips, candy,a dn drinks from the kitchen and tossed half of them to Dimitri.

"Alright, we're off."

Olena and I both waved a little as they walked away.

"That was close. I don't want Dimitri to know yet. Thank you for not telling him."

"Of course dear." Olena patted my hand. "Okay so what was your question?"

I sighed. "So how do you decide if you want to breast feed or bottle feed?"

"Well, I think it depends on the person. I breast fed all of my children, but some women prefer bottles. It can hurt a little but I think that you get used to it."

"Aren't there breast pumps and I can just put my breast milk in the bottles?" I asked.

"Yes, of course! You can also alternate between breast feeding and bottle feeding. I t won't cause any harm to the baby."

"I think that I'll go with that option. I might be in a place where I can't breast feed."

"That's good."

"Olena, thanks for helping me with all of this. I haven't even told my mother yet."

"Of course dear. Where does your mother live?"

I was shocked. I thought she knew that I was the Princess of Italy. Karolina made it obvious when she kept calling me Princess. Olena might've thought that it meant that I got everything that I wanted.

"Uh, she lives in Italy... she's the queen of Italy."

Olena stared at me... and kept staring. "You're a Princess? You're mother is a Queen?!" she screamed.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew. Dimitri's my guardian."

"No I just thought that you were insanely rich and lived in a huge house in Italy. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I freaked out when I found out that YOU were Dimitri's mom."

"What's so important about me?" Olena blushed.

"You own Love Trap! That's the only makeup I use! You're a godsend."

"Oh please! I'm jsut a businesswoman." she smiled.

I smiled back at her. If my mom was as amazing as Dimitri's, we would get along much better.

* * *

**DIMITRI POV**

I stopped listening.

Roza was pregnant with my child. That was all I could think about. I was getting a bit lightheaded.

_THUD._


	23. Chapter 23

_**DIMITRI POV**_

_I stopped listening._

_Roza was pregnant with my child. That was all I could think about. I was getting a bit lightheaded._

_THUD._

* * *

**ROSE POV**

Olena had just finished answering some questions that I had about the pregnancy. Now she was showing me some foods in the house that I could snack on while I was pregnant in Russia. In the middle of her telling me that some foods that I loved now were going to disgust me later, I heard a thud. I ran out of the kitchena nd saw Dimitri on the floor, his eyes closed.

"DIMITRI?!" I screamed. My baby daddy could not be dead. 'Wow that sounds so bad.' my inner Rose smirked.

'Oh shutup!' the rude Rose screamed back.

Olena came running out of the kitchen. She screamed when she saw Dimitri on the floor.

"What happened?!"

"I don't know. When you were talking I heard a thud and ran out here and found Dimitri like this." I said panicking.

Everyone came running from theri respective places. Christian was the first to reach us.

"What the hell? How the fuck did this happen?"

"We don't know! We just found him passed out on the floor!"

Someone handed me a wet towel and I looked up to see Lissa on the end of the hand.

"Thanks." I told her and she smiled back at me. "Chrisitan can you put Dimitri on the couch?"

"Uhh, I 'll try, he's a bit bigger than me." he replied.

Christian dragged Dimitri onto the couch and put his torso on the couch and then his legs. I smirked at his half ass attempt. He was breathing hard by the time that he was finished.

"And that's why you should start working out instead of playing video games." Viktoria said.

I sat on my knees next to Dimitri. My worry must have been readable on my face because Olena kneeled down and grabbed my hand.

"He'll be fine Roza. He probably passed out and just has to come to." she reassured me.

"Okay," I whispered back.

I laid the towel on his head and stroked his cheek softly. He seemed to like my touch because his face relaxed into my hand. I sighed.

We all decided to stay in the living room until he woke up. I couldn't wait to tell him about the baby. I just hoped that he took the news well.

* * *

**DIMITRI POV**

I couldn't open my eyes, but I could hear my family and friends talking about me.

"He probably paased out and just has to come to." I heard my mother say.

What was wrong? Why did I pass out? I searched my brain for answers. For some reason, I could only come up with that it had to deal with Roza. What's wrong with Roza?! I tried to fight against the darkness but I couldn't escape it. I had to know what was wrong with my Roza. I fanyone touched her, they would dead once I woke up! My chest became heavy and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

That's when I felt it. Something soft was on my face. I wanted to be closer to it, I never wanted it to leave. I tried to get closer to it, to feel some sort of closeness with it. I heard a sigh, so I must have gotten closer. I still hadn't figured out what was wrong with Roza, but this softness was relaxing me, and my brain now wanted to function.

WWhen was the last time I had talked to Roza? What did she say, how was she feeling? Was she SICK?

Then I remembered.

Roza...throwing up... her talking to my mother... them being awkward when Chrsitian and I came in the kitchen... Christian and I talkinga bout marriage and children-

CHILDREN! I REMEMBERED! Roza was pregnant-with my children. I was spying-not my finest idea, but I learned my lesson- on Roza and my mother when I heard them talking about breast feeding and Roza said that she would go with that option. I knew that I wouldn't be breast fed-

_'That's not such a bad idea!_' said my horny Dimitri. He lived in the southern region of my body, if you know what I mean.

So Roza could only be breast feeding something else. Our baby. Just those two words made me insanely happy. Roza was having my children. We had to talk about names and everything! I tried to get up but I coudn't.

Oh yeah, you're asleep you dumb jackass.

* * *

**ROSE POV- 15 MINUTES LATER!**

"Roza?"

My head snapped up at my Russian name. Well it wasn't really the name, but the voice. Dimitri's voice.

He was awake!

I launched myself into his arms. He wrapped his own around me and rocked me in his lap. His smell was beautiful and I had missed being in his grasp.

"What happened to you Comrade? Why were you apssed out on the floor like a drunk?!" I practically cried into his shoulder.

"You won't like my answer Roza." he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I lifted my head from his shoulder to stare at him.

His skin turned a deep red and he avoided my gaze.

"You were spying weren't you?" I asked.

"I wouldn't consider it spying. I jsut happened to be hanging in the hallway for enough time to hear you and mama talking." he blushed.

"So you heard? About...?" I whispered.

"Yeah," Dimitri grinned, "I heard."

"Are you okay with it? We don't have to have it if you donn't want one."

"What are they talking about? Am I the only one that's lost here?!" Christian screamed.

"Yes, now SHH!" Lissa and the Belikov sisters screamed.

"This is a sentimental moment Chrsitian!" Lissa huffed. "Continue Rose."

I smiled. "So do you want a baby or not?"

Dimitri couldn't keep the face splitting grin away. "Of course I want children Roza, especially your children."

I grinned-ike a drunk idiot I'm pretty sure- and hugged Dimitri tight. I had him and I was going to have my babies and my family. And that was perfect.

Of course we had to see if Dimitri survived my mother- after we told her that he impregnated me before we even considered marriage and that he wasn't roya AND not look at the fact that he was just supposed to be guarding me, not enterntaining me in the bedroom.

I hope that Dimitri can run fast. And dodge a bullet.

He might need to.


	24. Chapter 24

_**DIMITRI POV**_

_I stopped listening._

_Roza was pregnant with my child. That was all I could think about. I was getting a bit lightheaded._

_THUD._

* * *

_**ROSE POV**_

_Olena had just finished answering some questions that I had about the pregnancy. Now she was showing me some foods in the house that I could snack on while I was pregnant in Russia. In the middle of her telling me that some foods that I loved now were going to disgust me later, I heard a thud. I ran out of the kitchena nd saw Dimitri on the floor, his eyes closed._

_"DIMITRI?!" I screamed. My baby daddy could not be dead. 'Wow that sounds so bad.' my inner Rose smirked._

_'Oh shutup!' the rude Rose screamed back._

_Olena came running out of the kitchen. She screamed when she saw Dimitri on the floor._

_"What happened?!"_

_"I don't know. When you were talking I heard a thud and ran out here and found Dimitri like this." I said panicking._

_Everyone came running from theri respective places. Christian was the first to reach us._

_"What the hell? How the fuck did this happen?"_

_"We don't know! We just found him passed out on the floor!"_

_Someone handed me a wet towel and I looked up to see Lissa on the end of the hand._

_"Thanks." I told her and she smiled back at me. "Chrisitan can you put Dimitri on the couch?"_

_"Uhh, I 'll try, he's a bit bigger than me." he replied._

_Christian dragged Dimitri onto the couch and put his torso on the couch and then his legs. I smirked at his half ass attempt. He was breathing hard by the time that he was finished._

_"And that's why you should start working out instead of playing video games." Viktoria said._

_I sat on my knees next to Dimitri. My worry must have been readable on my face because Olena kneeled down and grabbed my hand._

_"He'll be fine Roza. He probably passed out and just has to come to." she reassured me._

_"Okay," I whispered back._

_I laid the towel on his head and stroked his cheek softly. He seemed to like my touch because his face relaxed into my hand. I sighed._

_We all decided to stay in the living room until he woke up. I couldn't wait to tell him about the baby. I just hoped that he took the news well._

* * *

**TIME GAP**

**(SKIPS DIMITRI WAKING UP!)**

* * *

ROSE POV

Dimitri and I were on the back patio laying in a couples hammock. It was nice and romantic. The rocking of the hammock was peaceful. The sunset was beautiful and I had the most amazing man with me.

"You know that we have to tell my mother right?" I asked him.

His face scrunched up in concetration. "How do we do that without getting me killed?"

"That's for you to figure out! Hint, her favorite flowers are, wait for it- Roses."

"Good to know."

I sighed. "I'm so excited Dimitri! We're having a baby!"

He smiled. "You've made me the happiest man alive Roza. By the way, we have a doctors appointment tomorrow at twelve."

I groaned. "Grr, that means that I'll have to get up at like nine! In the morning!"

"Why so early?"

"Well, I have to shower, freshen up in the bathroom, pick out an outfit, eat breakfast, and then we have to drive there."

"It takes more than two hours to do all of that?"

I smiled. "I'm a girl Comrade."

"I would hope so Roza. If you were a man then I'd be truly worried."

I laughed. Spending time with Dimitri was the most amazing time of the day. I loved being able to jsut sit and relax with him. He made me feel calm, and that was one of the things I loved about him.

"I love you Dimitri." I smiled.

"And I love my Roza."

Things couldn't get any better for us. We were together and we were happy. Little did I know that someone was scheming right in front of our faces.


	25. Chapter 25

**_ROSE POV_**

_I laughed. Spending time with Dimitri was the most amazing time of the day. I loved being able to jsut sit and relax with him. He made me feel calm, and that was one of the things I loved about him._

_"I love you Dimitri." I smiled._

_"And I love you my Roza."_

_Things couldn't get any better for us. We were together and we were happy. Little did I know that someone was scheming right in front of our faces._

* * *

**TASHA POV**

Adrian was amazing in bed. Almost better than Dimka, but saying that was exaggerating. I scowled at the thought of Dimitri. He was at his mothers with the skank Rose. She thought she could steal my man, but she was wrong.

The house phone rang. I sat on the bar stool in the kitchen and looked at Adrian. He sighed and went to go pick up the phone.

"Hey Rose."

Her name got my interest.

"Really? That's amazing! Congratulations!"

_'What could he be congratulating Rose on? Maybe she's getting ma-'_ I thought.

Hell no. Rose cannot marry my Dimka. She's not right for him, everyone knows that! I can't wait to get my hands on the bitch!

"Alright bye!" Adrian said. He hung up the phone and came back in the kitchen. "So Rose and Dimitri are having a baby. Isn't that great?!"

My heart stopped for a few seconds. This was worse than marriage! Now Dimka had a reason to stay with Rose and her baby! FUCKING HELL!

"Just great Adrian. Amazing." I replied, grounding my teeth. **(Is that the correct term?) **"I gotta go shower."

He smiled and I all but ran upstairs. I had to call him and tell him what the bitch had done. We had to act, and it had to be soon. I had an idea, but he would have to approve of it. He wanted his revenge too.

I found my phone and called him.

"What is it?" his voice was gruff, but sexy at the same time.

"She's having his baby. We have to act soon. I have an idea."

"FUCK! That bitch is going to die!" he yelled. "What's your plan?"

I grinned. "So we wait for her to have the baby. Her and Dimitr will be so busy taking care of the little bastard that they won't have time for sex. I'll seduce Dimitri and she'll find us in their room. She's going to leave, but the baby might stay with Dimitri. I kidnap the baby and go the the warehouse. We send a note to them, by then they'll be frantic. It'll say something simple like Rose for the baby and the address will be at the bottom with a warning. It can say that if she calls the police then we'll kill the baby. Dimitri is going to say no and won't change his answer. Rose will sneak off and then we'll take her. You can do whatever you want to her and then we'll both have our revenge. And no one will notice that I'm gone. I'll just say that I went to the mall."

He was quiet for a few minutes. "I like the way you think."

"I'm a genius." I praised myself.

"So we'll put this plan into action when Rose has the baby?"

"Yep. We don't want to kill the baby."

"Maybe. Goodbye."

He hung up and I glared at the phone. That bastard always hung up on me, but it was worth the pain that we were going to give Rose.


	26. Chapter 26

_**TASHA POV**_

_"So we'll put this plan into action when Rose has the baby?"_

_"Yep. We don't want to kill the baby."_

_"Maybe. Goodbye."_

_He hung up and I glared at the phone. That bastard always hung up on me, but it was worth the pain that we were going to give Rose._

* * *

**ROSE POV**

I decided to call Adrian so I could tell him the news.

* * *

**ADRIAN POV**

Tasha was a great fuck. We had sex six times before I decided to call it quits. Yeah she was great in bed, but I got tired of her eventually. We were both in the kitchen when the phone rang. Tasha just stared at me. I sighed went to get the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Adrian it's Rose."

"Hey Rose." I smiled.

"Hey Adrian. So Dimitri and I have some news." I could practically see the grin on her face. "Dimitri and I are having a baby!"

"Really? That's amazing! Congratulations!" i was so happy for her. Rose deserved happiness and Dimitri and their child made them happy.

"So we're all going to stay in Russia, for a week or two and then head back. Okay?" she told me.

"Alright bye!" I said. I hung up the phone and went back in the kitchen to tell Tasha. "So Rose and Dimitri are having a baby. Isn't that great?!"

Just great Adrian. Amazing." she replied, grinding her teeth. "I gotta go shower."

I knew for a fact that she didn't have to shower. When she left my room she went next door to hers and showered. She was up to something, but I didn't know what.

Yet. I walked into the living room to go tell Mia, Marcus, Eddie, and Mason.

* * *

**DIMITRI POV**

Roza hung up on Adrian.

"He says congrats." she smiled. "I can't wait for our baby Comrade. What do you think we're having, a baby boy gor girl?"

"I don't know Roza." I replied honestly. When it came down to it, I wanted a baby girl. She would have Roza and I wrapped around her little finger. She would be as beautiful as Roza and I knew that I would love her instantly.

* * *

**LISSA POV**

"So how do you feel about Rose and Dimitri having a baby? I can't wait to be an uncle! The only con is that it could be a girl, which means that another Rose would be among us." Christian said.

We were in our room watching TV. I was laying on my side, my head on his chest. I felt a wave of sadness take over my body. I was excited for Rose and I couldn't wait to be an aunt. I just always thought that I would be the one to have a child first. Now, Rose might get engaged before me too. I wasn't trying to turn our lives into a competition, but I never predicted that Rose would find her happily ever after before I found mine. I sighed and smiled at Christian.

"It's going to be perfect."

* * *

**CHRISTIAN POV**

"So how do you feel about Rose and Dimitri having a baby? I can't wait to be an uncle! The only con is that it could be a girl, which means that another Rose would be among us." I asked Liss.

She stared at me for a minute. "It's going to be perfect." she replied sadly.

"Liss, babe, what's wrong? You can tell m e?"

Her eyes started to tear up. I quickly wiped away the tears that escaped. "I don't want to sound like a jealous bitch."

So that's what this was about. Lissa wanted children, and clearly thought that she would have one before Rose did. Now that Rose was pregnant, Lissa would have to watch her nine months of happiness before she gave birth and then, Liss would feel even more pain.

"You know, Rose will always let you spoil her children. She'll let them stay over with you and let you treat them as your own." I whispered to her softly.

"That's the point Christian. I want the full experience, I want a child to call me mom and to sing to sleep at night, and bathe, and to protect." she sobbed. "I want to be pregnant for nine months and to have weird cravings and morning sickness! I want to go through child-birth!"

My heart broke. I couldn't stand to see Lissa so distraught. Each tear that fell down her cheeks was a knife to my heart.

"Liss," I said slowly, "do you want children?"

"I want a baby so much that it hurts."

I made a snap decision. I loved Liss and she loved me just as much. If she wanted kids, then I'll give them to her. If anyone had a problem with that, well their face could meet my fist.

* * *

**OLENA POV**

I smiled slightly as I looked at Dimitri's old baby photos. He was with Tasha in the bathtub. They were adorable as children, and everyone believed that she would be his wife and the mother of his children. However, when they grew up. Tasha changed. She started to whore around with older men and drink. My daughters and I warned Dimitri about what trouble Tasha was, but he didn't believe us. He wanted to believe that she was the Tasha that took baths with him back when he was four. I looked at the photo that I took of Roza and Dimitri while they weren't paying attention. They were both smiling at each other with Dimitri's hands on Roza's stomach. Their faces were glowing as they looked into each other's eyes. I was so happy for Roza, and especially Dimitri. He was giving me another grandchild, but also a beautiful addition to out family. Now all that was left was Christian and Lissa. I should hide all the condoms!

* * *

**VIKTORIA POV**

I was laying in my bed while surfing the internet on my laptop. I was looking up themes for my birthday party. My birthday was in a week, and I was so excited. I was finally going to be eighteen in three days! Everything was going perfectly in my life. I was a senior, had plenty of friends, and was about to be an aunt again. Roza was perfect for Dimitri, and I was so glad that he got her pregnant. She was the perfect addition to our family, as was Lissa. They both complicated Dimitri and Christian and would make beautiful wives one day. They would also have absolutely adorable children. Roza and Dimitri's child was going o be amazing. Speaking of babies, we had to have a baby shower. With Lissa being Roza's best friend, she would probably be in charge of the shower. Deciding to be helpful, I opened Google and searched up baby shower themes. We didn't know what Roza was having, but this idea would work for any gender. I hurriedly saved the page and made a shopping list. Roza was going to be so excited!

* * *

**SONYA POV**

Roza was pregnant. Soon we were going to be adding another Belikov to the family. I was excited. I loved having nieces and nephews, and Roza and Dimka's baby would be no exception. They would probably move back to the United States to have the child, but their first doctors appointment was tomorrow at noon. We would all go to their doctor's appointment to see how Roza and the baby were doing. Then we were going shopping to get some maternity clothes for Roza when she started to get were also secretly going shopping for Vik's birthday present. I saw a necklace in Kay Jewelers that I knew that she would love. Karo and I were riding in the car with the kids so we could also go shopping for Roza. We all knew that there was a lot of necessities in child-birth, and we wanted to give her a token of our love. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**KAROLINA POV**

I tucked Paul into his bed. Today had been an exciting day. Roza was pregnant after Dimitri had pased out. They had scheduled an appointment tomorrow at noon and we were all going shoppng afterwards.

"Momma?"

I turned back towards my son, who was staring at me curiously.

"What is is Paul?"

"Is Roza having a baby?"

I smiled. "Yes Paul, Roza is having a baby."

"So I'm going to have a cousin?"

"It seems so Paul. Are you excited?"

"Yes! I hope that it's a boy, so I can have someone else to play video games with. You always let me win." he laughed.

I laughed along with him. "I let you win because I love you. Goodnight."

"I love you too mama. Goodnight."

I smiled at him and closed my door. After checking to make sure Zoya was asleep, I went to my room and got online. I was going to find the perfect birthday gift for Viktoria before I went to bed.

* * *

**YEVA POV**

Roza was having Dimka's child. I was so proud of her. My dreams worried me though. Roza and Dimitri were going to go through something terrifying, something, horrible. It frghtened me. Their child's life was at stake. Someone was going to try to harm my grandbaby. I couldn't let that happen. I had to warn Dimka and Roza, soon.

* * *

**PAUL POV**

Momma had just tucked me in the bed. Today, after Uncle Dimka had pased out, I had found out that Roza was pregnant "Momma?"

"What is is Paul?" she said, turning around to look at me.

"Is Roza having a baby?" I asked.

I smiled. "Yes Paul, Roza is having a baby."

"So I'm going to have a cousin?" I was excited, I finally would have someone else to play with.

"It seems so Paul. Are you excited?" she smiled.

"Yes! I hope that it's a boy, so I can have someone else to play video games with. You always let me win." I laughed.

Mooma laughed with me.. "I let you win because I love you. Goodnight."

"I love you too mama. Goodnight."

I was tired, and immediately drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**MARCUS POV (EDDIE, MASON, AND MIA WERE IN THE SAME PLACE AS MARCUS, SO THEY DON'T REALLY NEED A SECTION.)**

"Hey guys lets watch a movie." I suggested. Eddie, Mason, Mia, and I were jsut sitting in the living room, munching on some snacks.

"Pitch Perfect!" Mia screamed. "It's the best movie ever!"

"Isn't that a chick flick?" Eddie said. "I know I'm gay, but chick flicks are not my thing."

"Yeah me neither." mason agreed. "How about Piranha 3DD?"

"That has a bunch of boobs in it." Mia countered.

"How about Texas Chainsaw Massacre?" I suggested before World War 3 broke out in the room. Plus, it was a horror movie, which meant that Mia would need someone to hide against. My body was open for business.

"That's a horror movie!" Mia exclaimed, in, well, horror.

"Whoever votes for Texas Chainsaw Massacre say I." Eddie said.

"I." replied the three guys in the room.

"Fine, but don't expect me to like it."

After Eddie put the movie in and pressed play, Mason dimmed the lights in the room a little. Eddie and Mason were snuggled up on one couch, and Mia and I on the other. After the pretty basic parts of the movie, things started to get bloody. Mia squealed and put her head on my shoulder, squeezing her eyes shut. I smiled, we still had and hour and thirty minutes of bloddy gore to go.

* * *

**RALF POV**

I was jolted wake by the sound of my phone going off

"What is it?" my voice was gruff due to the alcohol that I had consumed last night.

"She's having his baby. We have to act soon. I have an idea."

"FUCK! That bitch is going to die!" I yelled. "What's your plan?"

"So we wait for her to have the baby. Her and Dimitri will be so busy taking care of the little bastard that they won't have time for sex. I'll seduce Dimitri and she'll find us in their room. She's going to leave, but the baby might stay with Dimitri. I kidnap the baby and go the the warehouse. We send a note to them, by then they'll be frantic. It'll say something simple like Rose for the baby and the address will be at the bottom with a warning. It can say that if she calls the police then we'll kill the baby. Dimitri is going to say no and won't change his answer. Rose will sneak off and then we'll take her. You can do whatever you want to her and then we'll both have our revenge. And no one will notice that I'm gone. I'll just say that I went to the mall."

I was quiet for a few minutes. "I like the way you think."

"I'm a genius." she praising herself.

"So we'll put this plan into action when Rose has the baby?"

"Yep. We don't want to kill the baby."

"Maybe. Goodbye." I sneered. The bastard child being dead wouldn't hurt anyone. Well, not me.

He hung up and I glared at the phone. I always hung up on her, but she didn't mind. She thought that it was worth it to get revenge on Rose.

I reached for my solace -my vodka.


	27. Chapter 27

**RALF POV**

_I was quiet for a few minutes. "I like the way you think."_

_"I'm a genius." she praising herself._

_"So we'll put this plan into action when Rose has the baby?"_

_"Yep. We don't want to kill the baby."_

_"Maybe. Goodbye." I sneered. The bastard child being dead wouldn't hurt anyone. Well, not me._

_He hung up and I glared at the phone. I always hung up on her, but she didn't mind. She thought that it was worth it to get revenge on Rose._

_I reached for my solace -my vodka._

* * *

**CHRISTIAN POV**

I watched Lissa as she slept. She was so beautiful and innocent. I couldn't believe that I had never noticed her longing for a baby. Whenever we went out she would stare at the families, her face full of longing. I was going to give her what she wanted. Lissa was going to have a baby no matter what. I was going to marry her, after I proposed of course. I knew that I loved her, but I was nervous about what she would say. I assumed that she would want to marry me because she wanted to have my children.

She yawned and snuggled even farther into my arms. I smiled down at her sleeping figure. I couldn't belive how lucky I was. She was the woman of my dreams. Liss was nice, polite, loving, beautiful, and an all around kind-hearted woman. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

Someone suddenly knocked on the door. I would bet my balls that it was Rose.

"Hey Liss?" Knew it. "Are you okay? You disappeared and I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

I put on my underwear and opened the door. "Hey Rose."

"Is Lissa okay?" she immediately asked, not paying attention to what I was wearing. That was a first.

"Yea, she's just sleeping." I left out the part about us having sex, Rose didn't need to know that.

"Oh... you guys just had sex didn't you?"

And apparently I didn't need to tell her.

"Uhh, yeah." I mumbled.

"Tell me when she wakes up. I want to know whats really wrong with her."

Rose walked back down the stairs. She must have notcied how gloomy Lissa felt. It wasn't hard to see that something was wrong. Lissa always smiled unless something was wrong. She was an open book and Rose was her best friend. It wouldn't be hard for her to read Lissa's emotions.

I climbed back into bed and wrapped my arms around Liss. As my eyes closed, I thought about how nice it would to have a family with her.

My dreams were satisfying.


	28. Discussions

**A/N: This is Emilie Brown and this is the first chapter that I have written for this fanfiction that I have adopted from Breebh14. **

* * *

**Guardians Will Never Fail You**

_**Emilie Brown**_

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: **Discussions

**Rose's Point of View (RPOV)**

It was six in the morning and I was hovering over the basin of the toilet, I was now three months pregnant and the morning sickness was a bitch. Dimitri, our friends and I were still staying with Olena, for it is not the safest or wisest thing to travel by plan while you're pregnant, especially early on. The chances of a miscarriage are higher than they would be if I were to be travelling by car or train, heck even just walking.

Around the time I found out I was pregnant Christian had asked Lissa to marry him, which resulted in a huge fight. Lissa accused him of only asking her to marry him so he could knock her up and that he didn't really love her. They're on a break now, or more like Lissa is. Christian has been trying whatever he can to convince Lissa that he loves her and even if they never had children together that he'd be absolutely fine with that, but no she's not even listening to him. I kind of feel sorry for the poor bloke, he seems so sincere and she's just blowing him off.

Dimitri and I are both excited for the birth of our child. We have two months until we know what the sex of our baby is. I think the babies going to be a boy while Dimitri thinks he's going to be a girl. In all honesty I don't really care what our baby is as long as he is very healthy, but I love the competition over what we're going to have. Olena is so excited, she's wanting us to stay here with her for the rest of the pregnancy, that way she knows we're safe and there's no chance of us getting harmed in any way on the way back. My mother Janine knows not of the pregnancy, I'm kind of afraid what she'll say. I know she doesn't approve with the things I already do and the prospect of me being pregnant will cause shame to her. Honestly that woman, but Dimitri says I should tell her because maybe she'll be upset with me at first but then be excited at the prospect of being a grandmother. It's not like she can shun her grandchild, if she were than she's needs a major talking to.

There are days I think of my father and how I miss him and wish he was here to share this joyous monument of my life with him. I miss him ever so much. If this baby does turn out to be a boy than I would love to name him after my father. I only hope Dimitri will agree to that. Sighing from where I sat on the floor in front of the toilet I got up and walked to the sink, turning the water on I brought my hands under the faucet and cupped them closed and let cool water run into them. I brought my hands full of water up to my mouth and drank the water up swishing it in my mouth and then spitting it out. I reached over to the right side of my sink and grabbed my tooth brush out of a rack that was over the sink. I put my toothbrush under the water getting the bristles wet. I grabbed my citrus blast toothpaste -that was already on the sink counter- and unscrewed the cap. I then squeezed a decent amount of the orange paste on my awesome Batman toothbrush and then brought it to my mouth and proceeded to brush my teeth.

I sighed at the burst of citrusy flavored paste in my mouth, I was already feeling refreshed. I sung the ABC's in my head twice before I spit the foaminess that the paste had become into the sink. I washed off my toothbrush under the water of the faucet and then put it back where I got it from. I bent down and opened the cupboard under the sink and pulled out my Listerine mouthwash and unscrewed the cap and poured the mouth wash in said cap and gargled it for a minute. Once I was done gargling I spit the mouthwash in the sink and rinsed off the cap in the hot water that came from the awesome silver faucet. I then put the cap back on the bottle and shut off the water. I left the mouthwash on the sink and exited the bathroom shutting the light off as I did.

Walking back to mine and Dimitri's shared room I smiled at the site I came upon. Christian and Paul were huddled together in a corner up to no good more than likely. Ever since Lissa dumped Christian him and Paul have been seen everywhere together. Those two boys were up to no good. It was always a disaster waiting to happen when it concerns them two. Stopping directly in front of them I laughed at the site that was before me when they turned to look up at me. Their cheeks resembled something of a hamster when a hamster has a mouthful of feed. I looked at their hands and saw what appeared to be Lemon Snowflake Cookies in said hands. They both looked at me wide eyed when they realized they had been caught.

"What do you think you boys are up to with those handfuls and mouthfuls of cookies? Olena or Yeva for that matter will not be pleased. Christian I am ashamed with you, you know better than to be stealing the cookies, and Paul." I said turning to look at Paul. "You know your mother does not want you to spoil your breakfast be eating sweets. It's way too early in the morning to be doing all that stuff." Paul looked at the floor ashamed and put the cookies in my outstretched hand before slinking off while muttering something about brushing his teeth and going back to bed. I turned back to Christian who now had a smirk on his face. A smirk I'd like to punch off of him. He popped another cookie in his mouth still smirking at me. "What?" I questioned getting more and more irritated with Christian every second.

"Nothing." He said looking like he was going to take off. I grabbed him by the wrist before he could, thus making him drop his cookies on the floor. He cursed under his breath and bent down to pick them up.

"Christian, it's obviously something or you wouldn't be smirking at me like that."

"It's just that, the way you handled things with Paul." Christian stated standing back up and dumping the cookies in the trash that he stood by. I gave him a weird look.

"What do you mean? How did I handle things with Paul?"

"Like a mom, you sound just like a mother." He said showing me a rare and sincere grin. A grin I've only seen once before.

"Oh, thanks…. I guess." Secretly I was grinning on the inside thrilled that I was already easing in the roll of motherhood, and my child had yet to be born. "Well I have to go now. Dimitri is probably already up by now. Bye." I waved to Christian and turned a corner of the hall. As I turned the corner I saw a door close. _Lissa's door._ Obviously she was listening into mine and Christian's conversation. _Lissa why don't you just talk to him instead of listening in on his and other people's conversation. _Stopping in front of Lissa's door I debated whether or not to go in and talk to her but decided not to. Every conversation we were having now and days ended up in a screaming match. I just hope she calms down and will listen to reason very soon.

Having a sudden urge to skip I started skipping the rest of the way to mine and Dimitri's room. Once there I threw open the door and walked in. Dimitri was up in bed leaning against the headboard reading a western book Matt Jensen, The Last Mountain Man The Eyes of Texas. I smiled at the sight and walked over to him. He looked up when I was directly in front of him and gave me a breath taking smile. I took the book from his hand, grabbing the bookmark from the nightstand I marked the page Dimitri was on with it and I then proceeded to put said book on the wooden nightstand. I slowly brought my legs over the bed and sat on Dimitri's lap wrapping my arms around his neck. He brought his arm up and around my waist, one of his hands came up and rested on the barely there bump, our child, a child made out of love. I closed my eyes lent my head against Dimitri's chest and rested in the contentment and comfort that was purely Dimitri and his love.

"How are you feeling, Roza?" Dimitri asked rubbing his hand up and down my back.

"Better. Morning sickness is a bitch though. On my way back from the bathroom I saw Christian and Paul huddled up in a corner, they were up to no good of course. They swiped a slew of cookies. It was a pretty hefty amount. I talked to Christian for a bit, he was being ever so kind. As I was leaving to come back here from my talk with Christian, I turned the corner and Lissa's door silently closed. She was obviously listening in to the conversation. Dimitri do you think she'll ever come to her senses?"

"Well, it is my opinion that there is something deeper going on in her head than just uncertainty. She needs to talk to someone, and that someone is you. Even though you aren't on the greatest terms at the moment I firmly believe it is you she needs." Pulling away from Dimitri's chest I locked eyes with him, he brought his hand up to my face and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Okay. I'll go talk to her now." Dimitri smiled at me and brought his lips to my forehead planting a kiss there. "I love you, Dimitri." I got up from my spot on his lap and planted my feet on the floor where I was standing up. Dimitri stood up as well and pulled me into a passionate kiss, a kiss that I got lost in. I sighed in contentment when he pulled away.

"I love you, Roza." Dimitri whispered in my ear and as he pulled back he kissed my temple. I smiled to him and left the room, off to have a long awaited discussion with my best friend. Once I was near Lissa's room I spotted Yeva giving me a knowing look. _Jeez, those looks give me the heebie jeebies. _I stopped walking once I was directly in front of Lissa's room. I put my hands on the doorknob turned it and threw open the door and walked in and locked eyes with a very angry blond.

* * *

**A/N: Hello fellow fanfic lovers and my followers I hope you love this chapter of Guardians Will Never Fail You, I do so hope that I can be as great with this story as Breebh14 was.**

**Reviews are very much welcome. I also am open to hearing others ideas, so if there's something you'd possibly love to read about just pop me a PM or let me know in a review, thankie thanks!**

**Lots of Love, Emi :D**


End file.
